Memories on a TV!
by Sora Labyrinth
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Tatsuki, Keigo ans the others when the fight between Aizen and Ichigo ended? What if Kisuke had secretly been filming Ichigo's life as a means to answer some questions and has used it to show his friends what Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Uryuu have been up to.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first Bleach fanfic, if any of you know a fanfic where Ichigo's friends find out about Ichigo (no romance and no them gaining abilities) Pleae let me know :)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**_"Hollow/Zanpakuto"_**

_"People talking in 'Movie'"_

_'thinking'_

_Things happening in the movie_

* * *

The explosions had stopped, it'd been over 30 minutes now since Ichigo appeared and started fighting the guy that tried to kill them and Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, Chizuru, Michiru and Don Kanonji where still standing in the very same place they stood when Ichigo arrived and saved them.

"Do you think...he won?" Asked Keigo.

No one answered, they wanted to believe that he's alright, that he's won and fixed up this mess just like what Tatsuki said moments before but they were afraid. Believing that if they jump to conclusion, it'd be nothing more than a lie, that Ichigo, there best friend, had lost. Tatsuki couldn't take it any longer, it has been quiet for some time now and she wanted answers. She began to run towards where Ichigo and the crazed man are fighting only to be stopped by the same man they had met when following Ichigo. Kisuke Urahara.

"I wouldn't go over there if I were you." He said with his fan over his mouth. The rest of Tatsuki's friends had caught up with her only to stop when they see the man in front of them blocking their way.

"I don't care! Ichigo needs to answer our questions! Too long he's kept us, his closes friends in the dark and I've had it. Now move out of the way before I make you!" Snapped Tatsuki in anger and frustration. Just as she said that a wall of the darkest black she's ever seen reached to the sky and expanded silently, then slowly disappeared. Tatsuki, Keigo, Chizuru, Michiru, Mizuiro and Don Kanonji started in awe at the blackness while Kisuke looked serious.

"I'm afraid that Ichigo won't be able to tell you anything after this fight-"

"But-!"

"He'll be exhausted and will be out for a very long time and even then he probably won't want to talk about it." Said Kisuke. Everyone gained a look of understanding, and slight disappointment, they all wanted answers.

Kisuke sighed. "Tell you what, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, meet me at my shop and I'll explain everything in Ichigo's place." And after that he was gone in a blink of an eye. Everyone started in awe at how fast he was but then guessed that seeing he was involved with Ichigo he'd probably be similar to him.

"Alright, you heard him, lets go, seeing as Keigo, Mizuiro and I are the only ones that know where it is we'll lead the way." Everyone nodded and followed them to the shop.

* * *

The group waited and waited and waited inside the small shop. When they first arrived they were greeted by two kids, one with red hair holding what appeared to be a large metal baseball bat and the other had raven coloured hair and was in a fighting stance. After some talking, which involved explaining that Kisuke wanted them to wait here to explain about Ichigo, they let them in and shut the door quickly. Before they could enter, Don Kanonji left. Saying that this was more of a private matter between friends and that he didn't want to invade Ichigo's privacy.

"Ah! Where the hell is he?!" Shouted Keigo in annoyance. They'd been waiting a good 10 minutes and their patience was starting to ware thin. As if on cue, the doors to the small shop slid open and in came Kisuke Urahara, Rukia Kuchiki, Uryu Ishida, a guy with brighter red hair than Jinta, Chad, Orihime Inoue and a dark skinned woman with purple hair who was carrying an unconscious Ichigo on her back. Upon seeing Orihime, Tatsuki immediately jumped up and hugged her in relief.

"Orihime!" Shouted Tatsuki as she hugged her best friend. "I thought I lost you." She said softly, feeling her eyes beginning to burn slightly.

Orihime chuckled nervously but hugged her best friend back. "I fine, Tatsuki. I'd never leave you alone."

But there moment was interrupted by a overly cheerful voice. "We can save the happy reunion for later, for now, don't you have some questions?" He asked.

Everyone sat down around the table while Tessai poured everyone tea. Keigo was the first to speak. "So... what is Ichigo. Hell, what was that thing that was chasing us?" He asked and most of the group nodded, except those who know about Ichigo.

Before Kisuke could speak, Rukia beat him to it. "Ichigo, along with Renji and I," She said pointing to the man with bright red hair and tattoos. "Are known as Shinigami, or Soul Reapers. A Soul Reapers job is to purify evil spirits known as Hollows and to help Souls pass on to the Soul Society, or what you humans call Heaven, by performing Konso; also known as Soul Burial."

"If you are Shinigami then why are Orihime, Chad and Uryu apart of this little...group of yours?" Asked Tatsuki.

"Uryu is known as a Quincy. Quincy's are basically humans that can see spirits, including Hollows and have the ability to draw in reishi around them and use it as a weapon. Reishi also being Spirit Energy which is why you can see Shinigami and Hollows, because you have a decent amount of reishi." Said Kisuke this time.

"Orihime and Chad are a different story. Because Ichigo couldn't control is Reishi, it affected them, and over time they gained powers." Said Rukia.

The group nodded. "Then what was that guy that Ichigo fought? What was going on?" Asked Chizuru.

"That man that Ichigo fought was known as Sosuke Aizen, he was a former Captain before betraying the Soul Society and the reason for Rukia's execution, we'll talk about that another time. Aizen wanted to over throw the Soul King, who is in charge of all of the Soul Society, and take control which when we found out his intentions it resulted in war." Said Kisuke in a serious tone, which everyone picked up on.

Tatsuki looked at the door that was blocking her sight of Ichigo. In there, he was unconscious. She had no idea that he was fighting, and in a war too.

"Now then, I have something planned! Let's watch a little movie!" Said the shop keeper in a happy tone.

Most of the group fell over in disbelief while others like Orihime smiled and Chad remained silent while Rukia and Uryu face palmed at this. All except a certain red haired Shinigami.

"What the hell! This is no time for a movie!" He shouted.

"But this isn't any ol' movie! Lets just say that I filmed some important events that may come in handy on day." At this everyone was silent with confusion.

"Ehh, what do you mean Urahara-san?" Asked Orihime.

"Come now, how else do you think I know what's happened before anyone tells me?" He asked as he waved his fan in front of his face with a smile, almost making it seem like the answer was obvious. Only Uryuu seemed to get it.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that you secretly filmed everything that's happened?" He asked in slight disbelief.

"Correct!" Shouted Kisuke.

"That's just creepy." Said Renji.

"So basically you're going to show us what Ichigo has been through?" Asked Rukia

"Yep!" Said Kisuke cheerfully. Just before Kisuke could start the 'movie', Ruika's and Renji's soul pagers went off and they both answered it. Kisuke waited.

Renji sighed. "Looks like we can't stay, we have to help in the clean up in the fake Karakura Town, especially seeing as Captain Kurotsuchi wants to blow up the pillars while his Squad members are still inside. Anyway, see ya!" Said Renji with a wave before both he and Rukia opened a Senkaimon and entered.

All attention was back to Kisuke as the room went dark and as Kisuke pulled back the sliding door to a cupboard, but inside was a large looking T.V. Much like the one that Orihime had in her room when Toshiro and Rangiku were staying over.

The screen flashed on to Ichigo, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad and a cat in what looks to be the training room underneath the store. Tatsuki, Keigo, Chizuru, Mizuiro and the others were paying rapid attention to the screen as for the others they felt weird from watching all what happened on a screen. And knowing Kisuke, he probably filmed EVERYTHING. Speaking of Kisuke, Uryuu couldn't see him anywhere in the room. Uryuu gritted his teeth in annoyance. 'That bastard, running away so that I can't beat him for this.' Thought Uryuu in anger. But dismissed it for the moment and looked back at the screen which now showed them entering the Soul Society with the help of the Shiba clan.

And to his surprise it showed all of them instead of focusing on just Ichigo, which raised alarm bells inside Uryuu's head. But then again, he was interesting on watching the battles Ichigo fought, especially the one with Byakuya.

_"BECOME SAND! SEPPA!" (Rock Wave)_

Uryuu's eyes widened a bit, he didn't know that Ganju could do something like that. It then proceeded to show Ichigo and Ganju arguing in what looked like a sand pit when Ikkaku and Yumichika arrived... and Ikkaku's 'Lucky Dance'. When he was finished, everyone in the room had a deadpanned expression similar to what Ichigo and Ganju had.

_"What are you two waiting for?! I was dancing the Luh-Luh-Luh-Lucky dance to give you time to crawl out of there! DON'T JUST STAND THERE SLACKJAWED!-"_

_-"Who is this guy?"-_

_-"DON'T YOU RECOGNIZE GENEROSITY OF SPIRIT WHEN YOU SEE IT?!" Shouted Ikkaku at Ichigo and Ganju._

Everyone in the room turned to Orihime started to laugh. "That's Ikkaku alright!" She said with a smile.

'Huh, looks like they know him.' Thought Tatsuki.

_"Hey." Whispered Ganju._

_"What?"_

_"What do you think?! Let's hightail it out of here!" He whispered frantically. _

_"Run?! What're you talking about?"_

_"You idiot! Can't you tell?! These guys have way too much spirit energy... For an amateur Soul Reaper like you!" Shouted Ganju, but not too loud._

_"What are you two talking about?!" Asked Ikkaku as he crouched down on the edge of the sand pit. "Well, take all the time to argue you want. It won't make you any luckier, though!"_

"Is this when we get to see Ichigo fight!? I can't wait!" Shout Keigo in excitement.

"Shut up!" Shouted Tatsuki as she hit Keigo on the head.

Just as they turn back around, Ganju jumped out of the sand pit and ran, leaving Ichigo behind.

_"What? Did you two have a quarrel?" _

_"Something like that." Responded Ichigo dully as he climbed out, not even seeming bothered by the fact that he's alone facing two Shinigami. _

_"Hmph... That one's fleeing... Yumichika!"_

_"I know." Said the guy that they now know is named Yumichika as he ran after Ganju._

_"So," Said Ikkaku. "Tell me something... Why didn't you run?" He asked as he hopped on one foot then the other as if getting pumped for a fight. "Your friend ran because he sensed that our powers were far greater than his own, right? If you ask me, I think he made a wise decision." _

_"If your power is greater than mine...then it would be pointless to run. 'Cause you'd catch up to me for sure. But, if your power is less than mine...then I just have to beat you. That's how I see it." Said Ichigo as he reached for Zangetsu. _

_"I see... Then you're a fool." Said Ikkaku with a smile._

Everyone in the room tensed when Ikkaku attacked Ichigo with his Zanpakuto but were surprised when Ichigo dodged it when even Tatsuki couldn't see his movements. Keigo had a look of awe has he saw Ichigo attack with his large sword but was one of the few who didn't notice that Ikkaku blocked his attack with his scabbard until he saw Ichigo place his foot on the scabbard and jumped in the air just as Ikkaku's sword sliced the air where Ichigo once was. And while in the air, to Tatsuki and the others amazement, minus Uryuu, Chad and Orihime, Ichigo attacked Ikkaku by swinging his sword horizontally to slice at Ikkaku and he did the same.

Then the T.V. went blank just as some action was happening. Keigo looked around to see who turned it off only to see Kisuke in the room holding a weird looking remote. "I think it's time for you all to go and get some rest, it's nearly midnight." In suprise they look around the room for a clock only to find that it's true, it was past 11:30.

"Come back tomorrow and I'll play you some more." Said Kisuke as everyone walked out of the small shop and headed home.

"Aw man, just when something good was happening!" Shouted an unhappy Keigo.

Tatsuki on the other hand was just plan surprised. She had no idea how strong Ichigo was, she always saw him as the cry baby in karate that couldn't hold his own against a girl. And it made her think, just how strong was Ichigo when he fought Aizen? What happened during the fight? What was that wall of blackness? At least she'll get answers and it appears that Orihime, Chad and Uryuu can explain some stuff but in the mean time, she'll have to wait.

* * *

**This was originally going to be a one-shot but looks like there'll be more :) Please review and tell me what you think! And remember! If you have read a fanfic where Ichigo's friends find out he's a Shinigami, one with no romance ot them getting powers, please tell me! **


	2. Ikkaku vs Ichigo

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Thinking in movie'_

"**Zanpakuto/Hollow"**

"_Talking in movie"_

_Things happening in movie_

The next day everyone got up early and hurried back down to Urahara's shop to continue watching the 'movie' on Ichigo's life. When Tatsuki got there, she saw everyone there, even Orihime, Chad and Uryu. As she sat down she looked over at her best friend. "Hey, Orihime. If you all helped Ichigo in the war and were with him most of the time then why are you guys here?" Asked Tatsuki. Everyone else in the room turned to look at Orihime, wondering the same thing.

"Well one, Urahara isn't here so if you have any questions we can answer them for you and second is because, well I don't know about the others but, we haven't witnessed all of the battles Kurosaki has fought and I'd like to see them." Said Uryuu. Orihime and Chad both nodded at what Uryuu had said in agreement.

Their attention went back on the T.V. as they heard it turn on and the room darken.

"_I don't understand. At this range only a novice rank would take hand from his hilt." Said Ikkaku._

"_Shut Up! I can't fight with blood in my eyes, can I?!" Shouted Ichigo has he wiped the blood from his eye with his left hand. _And that's when Tatsuki noticed, that both Ichigo and Ikkaku have what appeared to be shallow cut above the eye turn out to be deep seeing as it won't stop bleeding.

"_Even shallow wounds above the eyes bleed profusely." Said Ikkaku as he undid the bottom of his sword and dipped his finger in what appears to be ointment. "Wiping it away is a poor remedy. Better to apply a styptic." He said as he placed the ointment on his wound._

"_Hey! That stuff stops the bleeding?! That's not fair!" _

"_What?! It is so fair! It's called being prepared! You should be applauding my professionalism!" He shouted. "..Heh, you're a strange one. You behave like a novice. I'm sorry, but you just don't look like a warrior. And yet your reactions are first-rate. Your swing is powerful! And as for your movements, they're not far from my own level!" He said as he pointed to himself._

"_Huh?" Was Ichigo's brilliant reply._

"_Don't look so fierce. I'm giving you a compliment." When Ichigo remained silent he continued. "I'm saying that you're too good, to dismiss as a lucky battle-crazed novice." He said in a serious tone. _

"_Who is your maser, Ichigo?" He asked._

Everyone in the room tensed, besides Orihime, Chad and Uryuu of course. 'This is it!' Thought Tatsuki. 'We get to find out who taught Ichigo those fighting styles, whoever he is must be really good.' She thought while the others waited for their reaction when they find out.

"_He only trained me for about ten day, so I don't know if I can call him my master, but somebody did teach me how to fight." Said Ichigo._

"_Who?"_

Everyone itched forward to the T.V. not wanting to miss the name.

"_Kisuke Urahara."_

. . . "WHAT?!" Shouted Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuro and Chizuru in unison. Orihime chuckled at their reactions while Uryuu smirked.

"Are you telling me, that that creepy, shady guy trained Ichigo?!" Shouted Keigo.

"Yep! Just like Yoruichi trained Chad and I!" Chimed Orihime like it's no big deal.

"WHAT! A cat trained you!?" Shouted Chizuru.

"Yep!"

"Looks like the fights about to start again." Interrupted Chad. Everyone turned back to the T.V. just in time to see Ikkaku put the ends of both his katana and his scrabbled together.

"_EXTEND! HOZUKIMARU!" (Winter Cherry)_

_The two merged together forming a long spear. A red tuff at the end of said spear. _

"How the hell did he do that?!" Asked Keigo in awe.

Uryuu, somehow, paused the 'movie'.

"I'll explain." Said Uryuu and everyone turned to face him."That sword he's holding is called a Zanpakuto. All shinigami must have a Zanpakuto, all Zanpakuto's have a unique name and ability and are alive. All shinigami must form a bond with their Zanpakuto and through battle a Zanpakuto gives it's user it's spirit energy to fight. Now there are two release states a Zanpakuto has. The first one is called Shikai, or also known as the initial state.

"If you look at Ikkaku's Zanpakuto, it's name is Hozukimaru and that spear is it's Shikai. The next release is called Bankai and it's the final and most powerful release of a Zanpakuto. It takes about 10 years of training to achieve Bankai and even then not many can achieve it. Bankai also raises the Zanpakuto's power by 5-10%." Finished Uryuu.

"5 to 10%? That strong?" Asked Chizuru. Uryuu nodded.

"Wait, what about Ichigo, why is his swo-Zanpakuto different from Ikkaku's? Why hasn't he activated his Shikai?" asked Keigo.

"All Zanpakuto are different, they each have different attacks and all have different Shiaki and Bankai forms. Ichigo, from what I've heard, got his Zanpakuto a different way to other Shinigami. That Zanpakuto there is Ichigo's Shiaki."

"And from what I've seen to, when they release Bankai, the Bankai is like a different spirit to their zanpakuto but similar." Eveyone stared at Orihime in confusion and she elaborated.

"Well, let's use Ichigo's Zanpakuto as an example. Ichigo has both a Shiaki and a Bankai-"

"Whoa! Really!?" Asked Keigo. Orihime nodded.

"But I thought it took ten years to achieve it?" Asked Mizuiro.

"It does, but while in the Soul Society to rescue Rukia, he used a very dangerous way to achieve Bankai faster, and from what I've heard he achieved it in three days." Stated Uryuu.

Everyone was shocked at hearing this. But before they could ask anything else, Orihime continue.

"Anyway, so his Zanpakuto's name is Zangetsu, and when he activates his Bankai, it's name changes to Tensa Zangetsu."

"His Zanpakuto's name is Zangestu? Slashing Moon and Heavenly Chains Slicing Moon, huh. Cool names if you ask me." Said Keigo.

"Yep! So is his attack! But I'm not going to spoil that!" She said with a smile as Keigo pouted. Everyone turned back around as Uryuu played the T.V.

'_A spear?!'_

"Was that Ichigo's thoughts?" Asked Chizuru.

"I'm afraid so. Damn Urahara, how far did you go?" Questioned Uryuu.

"_There's no time to be surprised, Ichigo! Are you ready?!" Shouted Ikkaku. "Don't misjudge it!"_

"_I won't!" Said Ichigo as Ikkaku attacked. Ichigo dodged Ikkaku's first attack and blocked his second with Zangetsu on his left. For the next 3 minutes Ikkaku continued to attack while Ichigo blocked and dodged, unable to attack. Ikkaku swung Hozukimaru at Ichigo on his left and turned it so that it'd hit him on the left side of his head but Ichigo blocked it by holding up Zangetsu in front to the side to block the attack._

"_HOZUKIMARU, BREAK!" Shouted Ikkaku as Hozukimaru broke apart, and you could see that inside the wood of the spear were chains that held it together. The spear went around Ichigo's head and the blade end of the spear got closer and closer to Ichigo's head and in the very last moment Ichigo lifted up his arm to block the attack only for his arm to get slashed deeply. _

Tatsuki and the others gasped at the injury yet were amazed that Ichigo didn't seem bothered by the wound at all. When Tatsuki looked over at her best friend she noticed that the cheery, ditzy, happy-go-lucky girl that she always knew wasn't fazed at all by the injury and that's when she remembered. 'Right, her, Ichigo, Uryuu and Chad were fighting in a war a couple of days ago, they've probably seen worse injuries than this.' And thinking this made Tatsuki harden her gut. If her friend wasn't fazed then nor should she.

"_That's what I thought you'd misjudge. Hozukimaru isn't a spear. It's a bladed Sansetsukon. Does it hurt? You probably can't even hold your own zanpakuto with that arm now. I'm a man of generous spirit. Normally, I'd arrest you and allow you to live, bu… I'm sorry. I don't get credit unless I kill you."_

"_Okay!" _

"_Huh? What are you…" Ikkaku trailed off as Ichigo used the cloth from Zangetsu to wrap up his injury. Ikkaku managed to dodge in time as Ichigo attack him above. As Ikkaku looked to see his opponents next move, his eyes widened when he saw the amount of damage Ichigo had caused with a single strike. _

"_What…!" _

"_This fight isn't over Ikkaku. I haven't shown you what my Zanpakuto can do yet." Said Ichigo as he turned to face him. "We're just getting started. In a minute, it's you who won't be able to hold your zanpakuto." _

"_Heheh… I won't be able to hold my Zanpakuto? You talk big, Ichigo." _

Everyone besides Orihime, Chad and Uryuu visibly shivered slightly. They already thought he was strong, and the fight to them seemed hectic, but to find out that the fight is just starting, made them wonder just how strong Ichigo really is.

'Not only that, but this is the near start of his life as a Shinigami. And he would obviously get stronger. The question is, how strong is Ichigo?' Thought Tatsuki.

"_But what is the basis for your confidence?!" Asked Ikkaku._

_Ichigo barley had enough time to block Ikkaku's attack from the side. Ichigo pushed away Hozukimaru just as Ikkaku attacked him the the other end of his Zanpakuto._

"_You're too slow!"_

_Ichigo managed to dodge the attack but Ikkaku turned around quickly but instead of attacking he held the two bits of wood and the chain that ran through Hozukimaru in front when Ichigo attacked. Which proved to be a bad idea. Because when Zangetsu collided with Hozukimaru, the two bits of wood closed, holding Zangetsu in place. And with that, Ikkaku swung the other side of his Zanpakuto at Ichigo, who flew back a couple of meters from the attack._

"_What's wrong? Maybe you were all talk." He said as he swung Hozukimaru at his side."Hozukimaru attacks are difficult to read. They can confound a novice like yourself."_

"_I don't think so." Said Ichigo as he stood up. "My eyes are already used to your moves." As he said that he opened up his hand that was in front of him and out flowed red tuffs._

'_What?! My Hozukimaru?! With his bare hand?!'_

"_I'll say it again, Ikkaku!" Said Ichigo which gained Ikkkaku's attention above him. _

'_Such speed!' He thought._

"_It's you who won't be able to hold your weapon!"_

_An explosion could be heard and seen from the T.V. screen. Blood splattered everywhere, the walls, the floor. When the dust cleared up everyone could finally see the damage Ichigo had delt in that one swing. There was a deep gash that went from Ikkaku's shoulder down to his stomach and Hozukimaru was cut in half._

At the sight of the wound Keigo, Chizuru and Mizuiro flinched at the sight and Tatsuki tried hard not to be bothered by it but was failing.

_Ikkaku was panting now, he stared up at Ichigo, a look of determination in his eyes._

"_Heh, What? Finished already? Unfortunately for you, I can still hold my weapon!" Shouted Ikkaku as he throw the other half of Huzukimaru away and held the part with the blade. "If you don't want me to hold my weapon, you'd better cut off my arms!"_

"_Put that thing away." Said Ichigo coolly. _

"_I refuse." _

"_I SAID PUT IT AWAY! THIS FIGHT IS OVER! YOU KNOW IT! YOU'VE LOST!" Shouted Ichigo._

"_Stop wasting your breath. This is a battle. It will only end when one of us is dead. Ikkaku Madarame was not born a coward that he would surrender to escape death!" He shouted as he charged forward. _

The moment they saw him charge forward the group became afraid that Ichigo may end up cutting off his arms or worse, kill him.

_As Ikkaku charged at him, Ichigo didn't do anything t first, almost like he was observing Ikkaku's movements until he reached striking distance. _

"_You're too slow!" He shouted as he raised up Zangetsu and sliced Ikkaku's arm. _

"_Wow, you're good. Hmph, so unlucky." He said before falling unconscious._

"_We're both unlucky." Said Ichigo as blood seeped through the cloth covering the injury on his arm. Ichigo placed Zangetsu in front of him and sat down for a break when something caught his eye. Hozukimaru. Even though was cut in half, turned back to a katana. _

"_Huh…" Ichigo got up again and picked up Ikkaku's zapakuto with an idea in mind. He undid the lid and applied the ointment on his wounds. When he was down, he looked back down at Ikkaku and sighed, Ichigo knelt over and began placing the remainder of the ointment on Ikkau's wounds. _


	3. Hanataro

**Glad to know I wasn't the only one looking for this type of fanfic **** Anyway, sorry I haven't updated. I was on a two week holiday and there was no internet, so yeah. let continue!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Thinking in movie'_

"**Zanpakuto/Hollow"**

"_Talking in movie"_

_Things happening in movie_

The next day everyone gathered back at Urahara's shop once again. As they've heard from Orihime, the reason for Kisuke's absence is because currently he, Rukia and Renji have taken Ichigo to the Soul Society to give him a better change to recover, saying that the Soul Society is full of Reishi which will help Ichigo greatly than being in the Living World. Orihime then informed them that after watching the "movie" they could go to the Soul Society and visit Ichigo with them to check on him.

_Ikkaku's eyes slowly opened. "I'm not dead. Why?" He questioned to himself. _

"_Your awake, huh?" Ikkaku looked behind him to see Ichigo sitting on a some fallen debris from the wall that was destroyed. "Yo."_

"_Ichigo… Why are you still here?"_

"_I didn't know that a Zanpakuto goes back to normal when its owner passes out." Said Ichigo casually, holding Hozukimaru in its sealed state. _

"_Hozukimaru!" Shouted Ikkaku in a panic. "Give him back!"  
_

_"Relax, I'm not gonna steal him. I just needed the styptic stuff that was in it." Ichigo then looked over at Ikkaku. "But, I used it all up. That stuff works great." He said as Ikkaku looks at his wounds only to find them covered in the styptic that was in the end of his Zanpakuto. _

"_You… Do you know what you've done!?" _

"_What? It's not like I could ask your permission first." Stated Ichigo matter-of-factly. _

"_That's not the problem! ARG! I knew something was wrong! That wound should've killed me!" Shouted Ikkaku. When he calmed down he said "By saving my life, you've… Shamed me! Grrr.. If I could move, I'd kill you right now!" _

"_Wow. You're, like, totally welcome. If I'd known you were gonna be a jerk about it, I'd have let you die." Said Ichigo._

"That jerk! He should be thanking him!" Shouted Tatsuki at the screen. After hearing his little "thank you", her anger wasn't exactly stable.

"Now now Tatsuki-chan, things work out… I think." Said Orihime.

"_Anyway, I don't really care how you feel, I just want the answers to a few questions." Said Ichigo. _

"_Of course you do, that's just my luck. What do you want to know? My birthday?" He ask sarcastically. _

"_Where's Rukia Kuchiki?" _

"_Kuchiki? The prisoner? What do you want with that thing?" _

"Hey! Who gave you the right to call her a thing?! Rukia is beyond beauty! How dare yo-!" Shouted Keigo only to be punched in the back.

"Will you shut up!"

"_I came to save her." _

"_WHAT?! __Save her?! How big is your team?! Seven? Eight people?"_

"_Five. And a cat." State Ichigo coolly. _

"_A cat!? Are you insane!? _

"_Maybe."_

"_HAHAHAHAHA! You don't have a prayer! You idiot! Ow! I laughed so hard my wounds re-opened!"_

"_Now who's the idiot?"_

_When Ikkaku calmed down he spoke. "Ha… Very well. Go straight south from here and you'll come to the barracks of the thirteen court guard companies."_

"_Wh-what?! Why are you telling me this?!"_

"_Shut up. Be quiet and listen or I won't tell you!" Shouted Ikkaku at Ichigo's dumb question. "There's a white tower at the west end of the barracks. You'll find her within."_

"_R-really?"_

"_Don't you believe me?! She means nothing to me! If you want to save her, go and do it! And hurry up before the others find you! Go now!"_

"_O-okay. See you… I owe you one, Ikkaku."_

"_Don't make me vomit." Replied Ikkaku while looking away. "Wait." He called out as Ichigo began to leave. _

"_May I ask you something?" Asked Ikkaku."Who is the strongest?"_

"_I guess that's me."_

"_I see. Then beware of my Captain. He'll ignore the weaker ones. If you are indeed the strongest, he'll certainly go after you."_

"_He's tough, I guess."_

"_You'll find out. If, you can stay alive long enough to face him."_

"_What's his name?"_

"_Kenpachi Zaraki."_

"Jeez! They're making a big deal out of this guy. I mean, come on! Ichigo defeated that Ikkaku guy, how hard could a Captain be?" Stated Keigo confidently.

"You shouldn't go around making presumptions, Kenpachi Zaraki is the Captain of Squad 11 which specializes in fighting. He's very dangerous." Stated Uryu. Keigo gulped at hearing this and began to worry, along with the others.

"_Darn, how long is he gonna run away?" Asked Ichigo to no one as he ran through the Seireitei trying to find Ganju. _

'_According to Ikkaku, the dude who went after Ganju is the fifth seat in the eleventh squad. I'd better help Ganju. He probably can't handle him on his own.' Thought Ichigo as he tried to picture the fifth seats face only to fail. _

"_Where is he?! Ah! Darn it! This is starting to make me mad!" Ichigo then took a deep breath. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU, GANJU?! SHOOT OFF A ROCKET OR SOMETHING IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, YOU…J….E…R….K!" _

Everyone inside the room either facepalmed or shoot their heads as Ichigo noticed a bunch of squad members staring back at him and began chase.

"_THERE HE IS! THE ORANGE HAIRED SHINIGAMI!"_

"_KILL HIM!" _

"_FOR THE GLORY OF CAPTAIN ZARAKI! CAPTURE HIM OR DIE TRYING!" Shouted the men chasing Ichigo._

"_Crap… I forgot I was being chased too. That was dumb. __DARN IT! Where'd you go Ganju?!"_

"_GWAHAHAHA! Scream your head off! You won't escape us!" Shouted the squad members._

_After about 5 minutes of running with the guys from squad 11 still chasing him he'd had enough and turned around abruptly and took care of them quickly. It wasn't long after that that fireworks were fired._

"_Ahhhh, he's over there. You should've launched it sooner, dork." Said Ichigo. _

_Ichigo began running in the direction of the fireworks, hoping not to lose Ganju again. But of course, luck wasn't on his side today. Along the way, Ichigo ran into more of those guys from squad 11 and they were now chasing after him. _

'_What a pain.' He thought. He would've stopped running and fought them so that he didn't have a giant herd following him but he didn't want to lose Ganju so he just hopped that by some chance he'd run into Ganju and they'd hide. _

_As he rounded a corner he heard someone shout out his name, he looked up to see Ganju, and of course Ganju too had a crowd chasing after him. But Ichigo didn't care and all he thought was that now that they were together they could defeat all of these guys. After all, if Ichigo thought he'd have no problem, then there shouldn't be a problem when the two of them are fighting. So now, Ichigo was running towards Ganju, seeming almost oblivious to the mob behind him, waving at Ganju like nothing is wrong._

"_HUH?! HEY! WAIT! YOU'RE BEING CHASED TOO?!" Panicked Ganju. "WHAT GOOD ARE YOU?! STOP WAVING, YOU MORON! YOU'RE ONLY MAKING THOSE GENTLEMEN BEHIND YOU ANGREY!" Ganju continued to shout which only seemed to be in vain as Ichigo continued to run towards him. _

"_D-DON'T COME THIS WAY! WHOOOOA!" Ganju ducked and punched the people behind Ichigo as Ichigo jumped over Ganju and kicked the people behind him. _

''_HERE I COME, GANJU! DUCK!" Shouted Ichigo as a last warning as he swung Zangetsu over Ganju to knock out more of the mob. _

"_TH-THAT WAS TOO CLOSE, YOU FOOL! YOU DON'T GO SWINING THAT THING WITHOUT WARNING PEOPLE! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" _

"_I TOLD YOU TO DUCK!"_

"_YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME ENOUGH TIME! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!"_

_They stopped arguing when they noticed that well one: they're completely surrounded and two: the Shinigami that are surrounding them are moving closer and closer. _

"Trust Kurosaki to argue when he's surrounded." Said Uryuu in a tone of disbelief but at the same time seems that he isn't surprised.

"Hmm." Responded Chad.

"Well, at least none of them have gained any serious injuries or have died!" Piped Orihime.

"Whoa wait, how can you talk about that and act normal?!" Questioned Tatsuki. Orihime just shrugged all the while smiling.

"_Ichigo, I just thought of a way out of this."_

"_Oh yeah? Me too." Replied Ichigo when a boy who appeared to be around the age of 14 stubbled through the crowd and landed in front of Ichigo and Ganju._

"_Hello? You're looking to get out of here, right? Um…why? You two wouldn't happen to be the Ryoka? No… You couldn't be… ARE YOU?!" _

"_OKAY, OUTTA OUR WAY!"  
"OR YOUR FRIEND HERE WILL BE MISSING A FEW PIECES!"_

''WHAAAT! THAT ICHIGO! I THOUGHT HE WAS THE TYPE OF PERSON WHO WOULDN'T HARM AN INNOCENT!?" Shouted Tatsuki in disbelief.

"Trust Kurosaki and Ganju to think of something like that." Said Uryuu.

"When he wakes up Imma beat him for what he did." Said Tatsuki darkly.

_Everyone of the Shinigami stared at Ichigo and Ganju, seeming unaffected by the threat. _

"_What, are you doing?" Asked one of the Shinigami._

"_What do you mean? We took a hostage?" Said Ichigo._

"_Do we look like we're his friends?" Asked another Shinigami._

"_They're not?" Asked Ichigo to the boy he was keeping hostage. _

"_I-I'm with the fourth division and they're with the eleventh division." Responded the boy to Ichigo's question._

"_We the eleventh division are the ultimate combat unit of all the thirteenth court guard squad. Whereas the fourth division is so weak that they're only fit for relief work. They're dead weight. Therefore, we of the eleventh division… HATE THE FOUTH DIVISION! GO AHEAD AND KILL HIM! THAT'S LIKE A BONUS FOR US! WAHAHAHAHA!" _

Everyone in the room, including Orihime, Chad and Uryuu where utterly dumbfounded and shocked when they heard this.

"What!? How can they not care!? He's a Shinigami isn't he!?" Asked Keigo.

"Well, it does make sense." Said Uryuu. "The Eleventh division don't like those that are weak than themselves so it doesn't seem much of a surprise that they hate the Fourth division. I think the only thing keeping them in line from not hurting them is the Fourth division Captain."

"Huh…"

"_NO!" Shouted the boy in disbelief. _

"_W-w-wait! You guys want us to kill him!? That's totally heartless!" _

"_Hmmm, He's got that right." Said Ichigo casually. _

"_COME ON! KILL THEM!" Shouted one of the shinigami._

"_Darn. We'll just have to fight our way out." Just as he finished and prepared to fight, the wall to their left exploded, whipping out half of the group._

"_WH-WHAT WAS THAT!?" Questioned Ganju._

"_I don't know, but… Half of them are gone! Now's our chance!" Shouted Ichigo as he took lead and ran towards the other half of the group. _

**Sorry that it's shorter, and I'm trying to get Tatsuki and the others in as much as possible because this story is about their reactions but yeah :/**

**Anyway please review! And tell me if I should continue and write about them going to the Soul Society! **


	4. IMPORTANT!

I just want to have a little vote. Please comment in the reviews on what I should do.

1) Continue the story.

2)Just write about the fight scenes.

Thank you.


	5. The battle begins

**Sorry for the wait. Anyway, so after the little vote, I'll continue the story! **** Yay! **

"Talking"

_'Thinking outside of movie'_

_**"Hollow/Zanpakuto"**_

_"People talking in 'Movie"_

_'Thiking in movie'_

_Things happening in the movie_

* * *

"_My name is Hanataro Yamada." Said the boy that ran into Ichigo and Ganju not 10 minutes ago._

"_It's so ordinary it's actually hard to remember!" Said Ichigo and Ganju in unison. _

"Who'd name their son Hanataro?" Questioned Keigo as he stared at Hanataro on the screen. "It's such a girly name." And with that comment he received a wack on the head by non-other than Tatsuki.

"There's nothing wrong with his name! If you say that then you're also making fun of Ichigo!" She exclaimed.

At this statement, Keigo visibly paled.

"_What?! E-everybody says it's a good and easy name to remember!"_

"_Really? Maybe Taro, Yamada, or Hanako Yamada, but Hanataro?" Sad Ichigo casually. "It just won't stick."_

"_Hey, you're our enemy… Why are you introducing yourself?" Questioned Ganju. _

_Silence._

"_Well….. I don't know." Came Hanataro's response. _

"_Why'd you bring this guy?!" Said Ichigo, pointing at Hanataro._

"_I was distracted! I dragged him along without thinking!"_

"_How do you drag someone along without thinking!?"_

"_I don't know!"_

"_Never mind! Where's the map." _

_Ganju then pulled out a map and him and Ichigo crowd around it._

"_Whoa….Even if we know Rukia's in this white tower, which road do we take to get there?" Asked Ichigo._

"_I don't know. But we don't want to bump into one of the Captians. If only we knew were there were. We could avoid them." Said Ganju._

"What's up with the map? How can they tell where to go? The map is just two circles!" Exclaimed Chizune.

"And how come Ichigo hasn't noticed that silly drawing of Ganju in the corner?" Asked Mizuiro.

"_Hey, this map doesn't even have roads."_

"Looks like he has noticed." Said Tatsuki.

"Yeah, but not the drawing."

"_Rukia…" _

"_Shut up! We're in the middle of a strategy meeting."_

"_Actually, you can go. You're no good to us anyway." Said Ganju._

_And as if to prove Ganju wrong, Hanataro spoke up._

"_This person you're looking for, is it Rukia Kuchiki?" He asked._

_Ichigo spun around immediately and faced Hanataro at hearing her name._

"_I thought so. She's the sister of Captain Kuchiki of squad six. She's the Kyokushu." He said, almost as a way to fully confirm if it's really her they're looking for. "Then, that white tower is the Senzaikyu." He looked away, almost as if contemplating whether or not to speak again. After a few seconds, he made up his mind. "I… I know, a secret path to that tower."_

* * *

"_Wow. I never would've guessed that all this was down here."_

"_Yes. This network of subterranean canals spread under the entire area of the Seireitei. You can go anywhere you want unimpeded." _

"Cool."

"_Don't the other Shinigami know where the entrance to this place is?" Asked Ganju as you see the images of the entrance in his mind. _

"I'm still not use to that." Muttered Keigo. Everyone agreed.

"_They know, but I don't think they'll catch us. Only we of squad four, who specialize in relief and supplies know the network well."  
_

_"Oh. I see. Then this is a supply route. And only the supply unit knows the layout." Said Ganju._

"_Hahah… No. Actually, the fourth squad is just in charge of cleaning it. We're not very strong, so we get assigned a lot of mental tasks."_

"_Oh… Fourth squad is kind of sad, huh?" Said Ganju._

"That really is sad." Said Tatsuki.

"Another reason why I hate Shinigami." Said Uryuu.

"If you hate them so much then why are you and Ichigo friends?" Questioned Orihime.

Silence.

"Whoever said we were friends?" Came his late answer.

Everyone in the room smirked at this. They knew he was lying. It was obvious that the two have become friends, yet they still didn't understand why he kept lying about it. Maybe he's not fully convinced himself? Or maybe he's just too stubborn to admit it.

"_Hanataro. Why are you helping us?" Asked Ichigo. "We're the enemy. Is it because we want to go to the white tower? Is that why you're helping us and not asking any questions?"_

"_I've heard a lot about you..."_

"Okay, now he's becoming creepy." Said Keigo.

"_From Rukia-san. I know you well Ichigo Kurosaki."_

"Makes more sense but still creepy." Keigo said again.

"_I hope you can save Rukia-san." Said Hanataro. _

"_Before Rukia-san entered the Senzaikyu Shi-Shinro. She was held in squad sixth's detention area. I was assigned to cleaning duties there. At first I was afraid of here because she was an aristocrat. But…"_

"_But what?"_

"_The first time I called her 'Kuchiki-san', she corrected me. She told me to call her Rukia. Her voice was kind. I was so relieved. From then on, I couldn't wait to clean her cell each day. Little by little, she told me all kinds of things. And much of it was about you, Kurosaki-san._

"_She said that you'd only spent two months together, but for some inexplicable reason she felt she could trust you completely. But she said.. That because of her, your fate had been twisted. She felt she'd hurt you terribly. _

"_She said she could never make up for what she'd done to you. She would say that, and always at the end, her face would be sad."_

"Rukia…" Said Orihime. Looking teary eyed at what she'd heard.

"Why would she think something like that?" Asked Mizuiro.

"The Soul Society is a strict place. And what Kuchiki-san did was a high crime. So in the end, I believe that she thought that she'd made his life worse. Giving him responsibilities that no high school student should take on." Said Uryuu.

No one said anything and instead, looked back at the screen to see what happens next.

_Ichigo then sprinted off without warning. Not even hesitating when Hanataro and Ganju called out to him._

"_That idiot. I'm the one who owes her! I won't let you die, Rukia!" Said Ichigo._

The T.V. screen now showed square white tiles. At first you wouldn't think anything of it, that's what the others I n the room did. Until a lid opened up and showed Hanataro's eyes peaking through, checking for anyone in the area. After a couple of seconds. Hanataro spoke up while opening the lead wider.

"_It's clear, you can come up now."_

"_Ohew! Feels good to breathe fresh air again!" Said Ganju._

"_The canals don't go all the way to the base of the tower. This is the closest exit. And over there is where Rukia-san is." He said as he pointed to the large white tower on the hill that's surrounded by small white buildings._

"_We're close, but it sure looks forbidding. Think it's gonna get tougher from here on." Said Ganju._

_Ichigo's eyes then widened, almost like with realisation. He then ran slightly towards the large staircase. _

"_What's wrong Ichigo?" Asked Ganju as Ichigo held up his hand to silence him._

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Something's' coming!"Shouted Keigo in excitement for seeing Ichigo in action again.

"Don't get so excited! This isn't sport! He could die!" Exclaimed Tatsuki.

"_There's somebody on the steps." _

_At this, Hanataro and Ganju tensed. Standing at the opening of the stairs was non-other than Renji._

"_It's been a long time. Do you still remember me?"_

"_Renji Abarai!"_

"_What a surprise. You even remembered my name."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Who-who is that guy? He's different from the others. His spiritual pressure's much stronger!" Said Ganju._

_Beside him, Hanataro was visibly shaking. "Tha…tha…that…that's Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of squad six!" _

"_A Lieutenant?!" _

"_I must admit, I'm surprised. I was sure that Captain Kuchiki had killed you." Said Renji._

"_Wait! Ichigo!" Called out Ganju as Ichigo picked up his pace towards Renji._

"Wait… I thought Renji and Ichigo are friends. So why are they about to fight? And what's he mean by Lieutenant?" Asked Tatsuki.

"Well, Ichigo and Renji weren't friends during then, but a little later I guess you could say they do, become friends. And a Lieutenant is a rank lower than a Captain. So they're pretty strong." Said Orihime with her trademark grin.

"Shut up! The fight's about to start!" Said Keigo, who recieved a whack on the head.

_Renji too, picked up his pace as he made his way towards Ichigo. "I don't know how you survived, but it ends here!" He exclaimed as he unsheathed his Zanpakuto. "Didn't I tell you that I'd kill the one who took Rukia's powers? As long as you live she can't get her powers back!" By then both Renji and Ichigo had their Zanpakuto's drawn and were running. _

"_What do you care? You were ready to kill her just to bring her back here!" Breaking out in a full-on run with Zangetsu in hand. "You're gonna let me pass or you're gonna have to kill me!"_

"_Come, we'll let strength decided, eh?"_

_And with that said. Zangetsu and Zabimaru clash together in the start of battle. _

_**Please don't kill me! I'm sorry for the stop but I felt like stopping here. I'll update as soon as I can!**_


	6. Crushed

**I'm back!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Hollow/Zanpakuto"**

"_People talking in movie"_

'_Thinking in movie'_

_Things happening in movie_

_Zangetsu and Zabimaru clash again. Sparks flying as Renji and Ichigo push each other back before clashing the blades again. This continued to play out as Ichigo's friends watch in amazement at the speed and strength both individuals hold. _

"You've got to be kidding me. Haha, ever since he was a kid all he did was cry and cling to him mommy. Now he can do this?" Murmured Tatsuki in awe.

"Yeah, no kidding." Agreed Keigo.

"_Whoa… Is Ichigo nuts? What's he thinking?! He's fighting a Lieutenant! I know he's strong, but… There's no way he can win!" _

"_No… Maybe he can." Said Hanataro. "Look closely… At Ichigo."_

And so they did both Ichigo's friends and Ganju. Looking closely at both opponents, studying how they're fighting as best as they can. Tatsuki, being one for fighting for as long as she can remember, was the first to notice that Hanataro is right, that maybe Ichigo can win.

For those that didn't pick it up: Keigo, Muzirou, Chizuru, Hanataro spoke for them.

"_Incredible! He's overwhelming Lieutenant Renji Abarai!" _

"_What… What exactly is Ichigo?" Question Ganju as he continued to stare wide –eyed at the ongoing fight._

"_How should I know? I'd like to know that myself." Replied Hanataro._

"I don't understand. To me, when I look at the other Shinigami, Ichigo seems normal. So why are they talking about him like he's abnormal?" Questioned Mizuiro as h looked over to Uryu, Orihime and Chad for answers.

Orihime put a figure to her chin in a thinking manner while Chad remained silent. Uryuu pushed up his glasses before looking at Mizuiro directly in the eyes.

"Because Kurosaki cannot control his spirit energy. He has a… abnormal amount for a human. And therefore he cannot control it. So, most of that energy goes towards physical activities seeing as he has a lot to spare."

Everyone in the room, minus Chad made an 'O' in understanding before looking back at the screen.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo. Tell me… How do you intend to save Rukia?" Ask Renji._

"_How?" _

"_Even if you beat me, there are eleven more Lieutenants and thirteen Captains for you to deal with. Even if you want to save Rukia, you'll have to defeat us all. Do you really believe you can do that?"_

"_I have to! Captains?! Lieutenants?! It doesn't matter! I'LL CRUSH YOU ALL! ANYBODY THAT GETS IN MY WAY IS GOING DOWN!"_

"I've never seen Ichigo this angry before… It actually scares me." Whispered Tatuski. Orihime and Uryuu visibly stiffen as memories resurface but no one noticed.

"…_What? Where does this bravado come from? You may escape death a few times, but don't delude yourself." As Renji and Ichigo glare at each other, something else caught his eye. "You're Zanpakuto changed? I hope you don't think that made you stronger." With that said Renji pushed off Ichigo with enough force to send him flying backwards. With Ichigo's defences down, Renji decides to take things to the next level. _

"_Howl, ZABIMARU!" (Snake Tail)_

"!"

_Ichigo blocked Zabimaru while in the air, as his feet touched the ground Ichigo is still being pushed back by force. _

'_I can't counter it!' _

_As Ichigo continued to struggle with the blade he ended up being smashed through a wall next to Hanataro. _

"Ichigo!"

"_Ichigo!" Cried both Hanataro and Ganju._

"_So, you thought you knew me because we fought before, eh? But I'll let you on a little secret, for your own good. When a Shinigami of the rank Lieutenant or higher go to the World of the Living, in order to avoid influencing the mortals unduly, our powers are suppressed." Said Renji as he pulled back Zabimaru. "I'm five times more powerful that I was then! No matter how much stronger you've gotten, there's no way you can defeat me!"_

"_Oh. So, then this is your real strength. Well, it's not enough! Not even close! But thanks for the F.Y.I.! If the other Lieutenants are like you, I just may have a chance!"_

"Ichigo…. You idiot."

"_Fool."_

"_Ichigo? Are you all right?" Asked Hanataro. Blood poured onto the floor from the wound on his head as Ichigo stepped forward. _

"_Oh my! He's still standing after taking a blow from Zabimaru. I can't believe it!" Exclaimed Hanataro. _

'_Shoot… I'm dizzy! That one rocked me. My legs feel like rubber. I lost too much blood against Ikkaku. Stop swaying, darn it! Shoot!' Thought Ichigo. _

"H-how can he continue? How can he go one like that and ignore that injury? That wound looks bad, how can he continue like that and ignore the pain?" Asked Keigo in not just amazement, but worry.

"If you saw everything we've been through, you'd understand that you can't just stop because of an injury, you can't just stop. Every second counts and lives are on the line." Responded Chad.

"What have use been through?" Asked Tatsuki.

"War."

_Renji flashed stepped in and out of sight, appearing above Ichigo as he tried to concentrate. _

"_You talk big, but you can barely stand. I'm finishing this!" With that, Renji brought down Zabimaru on top of Ichigo. _


	7. The battle rages on!

**I'm alive! Sorry I haven't updated. I've been engrossed in Assassin's Creed.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Hollow/Zanpakto"**

"_People talking in movie"_

'_People thinking in movie'_

_Things happening in movie_

_**Flashback**_

'_**Flashback talking'**_

* * *

Tatsuki, Keigo, Muzuiro, Chizuru and even Orihime gasped when Zabimaru connected with Ichigo's shoulder.

_Ichigo jumped up into the air and on top of the rooftops behind him as blood spilled from his new wounds. Renji slashed Zabimaru forward, destroying the front part of the building in the process. He jumped up towards the rooftops and chased Ichigo. When he noticed Renji following, he stopped and turned to face him._

_More slashed were delivered to Ichigo fiercely. Some being dodged, others making contact. _

_They stopped. Renji catching his breath as he stared down at his enemy and Ichigo on his knee, leaning against Zangetsu catching his breath, breathing heavier than Renji. _

"_You idiot… I don't _want _to save her. I'm _going _to save her!" Said Ichigo as he locked eyes with Renji. A determined look in his eyes. _

_Renji, however, didn't seem to be pleased with this. "Silence!" He shouted as he once again brutally attacked Ichigo. "Rukia was condemned because you stole her powers!Don't you realize that?! Rukia is going to die because of you! And you have to audacity to show your face here and say that you're going to save her?! It's all your fault!" _

"He's going too far!" Exclaimed Keigo.

"True. But when you think about it's understandable why he's angry." Said Mizuiro.

"Huh?!" Exclaimed Tatsuki. "And how's that? Mind explaining?"

"Well, by the looks of it Renji and Rukia are close friends, childhood friends even. Think about it. If one of your closes friends were sentenced to death and a certain person was somewhat responsible-good or bad- and they showed there face around saying that they can change things just like that. Wouldn't you be angry?"

"...I guess you're right." Said Tatuki.

"Huh? I still don't get it." Said Keigo.

"*Sigh* What he's saying is. If that person that was responsible said they can change it, help even. You'd be angry because if they could've helped your first thought would be that 'they could've helped by never being involved in the first place' or something like that. Am I right?"

"Kinda. But yes." Replied Mizuiro.

"I guess I understand. But still."

Uryu un-paused the movie and it continued with Ichigo and Renji's fight.

"_I know. That Rukia was sentenced to death because of me! THAT'S WHY I'VE COME TO SAVE HER!"_

"And there's our answer." Cheered Mizuiro.

"Shut up." Said Tatsuki without casting her eyes away from the screen.

_Ichigo deflected Renji's attack and a look of understanding came upon Ichigo's face._

'_That's it! It can only do three consecutive attacks!' _

'_**The more powerful the attack, the fewer times it can be employed in succession. A Revolver fires six times. A missile, only once. The number of consecutive attacks is always pre-determined.' Said Kisuke. **_

'_He can swing Zabimaru in its normal state one time. When it's extended, he can strike two more times. For a total of three attacks. After the third attack Zabimaru goes back to normal. _

'_**The number of attacks may vary, so you need to determine the maximum number. If he becomes desperate, your opponent will always strike the maximum number of times.' **_

"Wow… And I thought that creepy guy was just some shady shop owner. Whoever thought he knew so much." Said Tatsuki in awe.

"Yeah, and you know what's even scarier. The fact that he taught this to Ichigo and look how strong he is." Replied Keigo in awe as well.

_Zabimaru raced towards Ichigo for another strike. _

'_One..'_

'_**If you can determine the maximum number, you'll know when he's vulnerable.'**_

_Ichigo blocked anorher attack with Zangetsu as he side stepped. 'Two….'_

'_**After the last attack of a series, and before the first attack of the next…'**_

Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro and even Chad and Uryuu were on the edge of their seats as they waited to see what happens.

_Ichigo blocked another attack from above. 'Three!'_

_Renji pulls Zabimaru with a grunt. His eyes widening as Ichiog charged towards him. _

'_**Your enemy will be defenceless!' **_

"_It's over Renji!"_

_As Ichigo brought Zangetsu down upon Renji, the unexpected happened for his friends to see. He sidestepped. _

"_I told you, you have no chance of defeating me." Said Renji with a smirk upon his lips as he raised and slashed Ichigo across the chest as quickly as he dodged before. _

**I know it's short but that's the end chapter in the manga so…..end here. **


	8. Ichigo vs Renji Final

**I literally got motivation to update again when I saw the reviews from Arrancar 01 and xemidemon. But thank you to all for your reviews and enjoy the next chapter!**

**IMPORTANT! For Hollow Ichigo, part of me wants to leave out the scene when he goes into his inner world and meets his Hollow for the first time because when it gets up to the fight with Byakuya, it'd be more of a surprise. What's your thoughts on it? Should I add the scene or leave it out?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Stuff happening outside of movie

"_Talking in movie"_

'_Thinking in movie'_

_Things happening in movie_

"**Hollow/Zanpakuto"**

_**Flashback**_

'_**Talking in Flashback' **_

* * *

"Ichigo!"

_Ichigo flung back, eyes wide with shock as blood sprayed from his newly deep wound._

'_He dodged it?! How?'_

"_You're wondering how I evaded it?" Asked Renji as he slowly approached the now fallen Ichigo. "It's good to strike between serial attacks. Your timing was perfect. So why didn't you kill me?" Renji now stood in front of Ichigo, looking down at him as he continued to stare in shock at the ground. "The answer is very simple. You're too slow! I'm too far out of your league. Very simple. Brutally so. Understand?"_

_Ichigo continued to stare at the ground, even as Renji raised Zabimaru high above his head. _

"_You can't save Rukia, because you're already dead." Said Renji as he brought Zabimaru upon Ichigo. _

"No way…" Muttered a equally as shock Tatsuki.

"I though you guys were friends with Renji, so why was he your enemy in the movie?" Asked Mizuiro.

"Only Ichigo and Rukia know. Ichigo and Renji were the first ones there to save Rukia and that was the first time we met him too." Replied Orihime.

"Maybe he changed his mind." Replied Keigo.

"How about you shut up and maybe we can find out!" shouted Tatsuki and the group went silent.

"_Ich-!" Shouted Ganju as Zabimaru races towards Ichigo. _

And to the shock and confusion of everyone in the room, the blade hit something else.

_**The scene then changes to Kisuke's underground training room. And by the looks of things, it appears the two were fighting, maybe training even. **_

"_**You can't run away." Kisuke simply stated as he turns to the side as he glances at Ichigo. **_

"_**Are you crazy!? You tried to stab me for real just now! I'da been killed if I hadn't run!" Shouted Ichigo. **_

"_**Of course." Said Kisuke casually. "I'm doing my best to corner you, Kurosaki-san." Kisuke stepped to the side and gestured with Benihime at the damage Ichigo had done earlier. "Corner you and drive you to the edge. You must be able to deliver it at anytime, anywhere. The killing blow."**_

"_**C-cut me some slack. That was luck before. I can't do it on command."**_

"No way… You mean to tell me that Ichigo _did _that?" Asked Keigo.

"_**You have to be able to do it on command. You're on the verge of learning how to fight by activating the true Zanpakuto. You have talent. But your strength is third- or fourth-seat level at strength of Shinigami officers is enormous! To be equal, you must have control of this!" Said Kisuke with a hint of exaggeration. **_

_**Ichigo, taking no notice of his over reacting replied, "Yeah, but… I was so desperate then, I don't even remember how I did it." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. **_

"_**I know!" Said Kisuke in a cheerful manner. Face now turned serious, all trace of humour gone. "Which is… exactly why…"**_

_**Ichigo barely had time to raise his Zanpkauto to defend himself from the attack, Kisuke now pushing him back with such force Ichigo didn't even think was possible for the man to have.**_

"_**I'm driving you to the edge to make you remember." Replied Kisuke as he pushed Ichigo forward with Benihime, making Ichigo crash into a nearby large mound of rock.**_

"_**Subject crashed into a rocky butte! Medics on the way!" Shouted a very tall man with glasses and a moustache and a small girl with raven coloured hair in piggy tails. **_

_**Kisuke Shunpo'd in front of the two.**_

"_**Not yet!" He told them. **_

_**As the dust cleared, you could see Ichigo, clutching Zangetsu as he dig him in the ground to stop himself from losing balance. **_

"_**Geez…" Just as those words left his mouth, Kisuke jumped up on top of the rock where Ichigo was and attacked brutally once again. **_

"_**Boss!" Shouted Jinta.**_

_**Ichigo now stood there, panting heavily. **_

"_**What a disgrace. I press you a little and you fall apart! Look at yourself It's disgusting! What a disappointment." Said Kisuke with mock. "Kurosaki-san, your sword resonates only with fear. When you evade, it's- "I'm afraid to be killed!" When you attack, it's –"I'm afraid to kill!" Even when you're trying to protect someone, it's –"I'm afraid she'll die!" Your sword speaks only of fear.**_

"_**That's all wrong. Fear won't bring you victory in battle. Nothing is born of fear. If you evaded, it should be –"He's not going to kill me!" If you're protecting someone, it's –"I won't let her be killed!" If you're attacking, it's –"Kill!" A Kisuke gives his speech, he raises Benihime high above his head and releases huge amounts of reiatsu, covering his entire being. **_

"_**See? Do you hear what my Zanpakuto resonates with? It's the resolve to kill you!"**_

"What!? Are you serious!?" Shouted an enraged Tatsuki and shocked Keigo.

"Calm down Arisawa-san, it's-"

"No! You calm down!"

"Just Urahara-san's own unique way of motivating Kurosaki." Said Uryuu. Completely ingnoring Tatsuki's little outburst.

"But-"

"You'll see. Besides, if he was serious, he wouldn't have helped you get here, or help fill you in on what's been happening and Kurosaki wouldn't be here today."

That shut Tatsuki up.

_**Ichigo stood up tall and raised Zangetsu, imitating Kisuke and letting his own reiatsu flow out of him.**_

"_**So you **_**are **_**capable of resolve. Don't ever forget, that feeling." And those were Kisuke's last words as both he and Ichigo send their own special attacks directly at each other. **_

_The scene cuts back to Ichigo and Renji's fight. _

_Right before Zabimaru were to strike upon Ichigo once again, he grabbed it, stopping it from further movement. _

"_Sorry to keep you waiting, Renji." Ichigo looked up and stared directly into Renji's eyes. "I've resolved… To kill you!" _

_Renji jumped back quickly, startled by the sudden change in behaviour. _

'_What the?! How did he…?' Thought Renji in panic as reiatsu literally pours out of Ichigo, engulfing him as he slowly raises Zangestu. _

_Renji gains his balance and goes to strike once again but shock gripped his very core. In an instant, Ichigo brought down Zangetsu and all he saw was a bright light. When it was gone, Zabimaru had shattered, his head piece cut in half and a deep wound ran from his left shoulder, down to the right side of his torso. _

'_He got me…' Thought Renji as he falls. 'What was that? Zabimaru… Defeat…' He stares at the man in front of him that made his and Rukia's life miserable since a few days ago. Ichigo was panting heavily, but other than that he didn't look half as bad as Renji did right now._

'_My feet…won't move. I can't lift my arms. I've lost. But how? All lost…' Renji gritted his teeth as he let out a cry._


	9. Questions

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've literally been addicted to Assassin's Creed. I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed **** Also! Hollow Ichigo will be a surprise till his fight with Byakuya ;)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Stuff happening outside of movie

"_Talking in movie"_

'_Thinking in movie'_

_Things happening in movie_

"**Hollow/Zanpakuto"**

**_Flashback_**

'**_Talking in Flashback'_**

* * *

_Before Renji could collapse, he staggered forward, using nearly all of his remaining strength to move forward. _

"_But thinking back… maybe I was just… afraid." A smirk plastered his lips as he continued to stagger forward. "Geez… I'll always be a stray dog. It makes me sick. All I have to do is bark at the moon. I don't have the guts to jump at it." Renji stopped moving and glared up at Ichigo, the two locking eyes before Renji runs forward, startling Ichigo, and making a grab for his shihaksho._

"_I've..never been good enough to beat Captain Kuchiki. Since Rukia left… I've trained every day, but to no avail… He's just too good," Renji's grip on Ichigo's shihaksho trembled as he continued to speak. "I'm not strong enough to save her! I'm asking you, knowing that I shame myself… Save her… SAVE RUKIA!"_

_Ichigo looked down at Renji, a sadden look upon his face. "I will." _

_All was silent from both Renji and Ichigo as Renji slowly loosen his grip on Ichigo and fell unconscious, crashing to the ground. Not long after, Ichigo too, fell unconscious and crashed to the ground beside Renji. _

"_Ichigo!" Came the cries of Ganju and Hanataro. _

"_Hey! Ichigo, are you okay?! Speak to me!" Shouted Ganju._

"I'm starting to dislike him more and more." Spoke Tatsuki.

"Eh? Why's that?" Asked Orihime.

"Well… To put it simply…"

"He's an idiot, I know." Interrupted Uryu.

"…Yeah. And he doesn't seem that smart."

"I heard from Ichigo that he defeated that guy that was with Ikkaku, Yumichika, and come back without any major injuries." Spoke Chad.

Everyone was silent.

"…..Huh…" Said Keigo in response to Tatsuki and the others.

"_Oh!" Exclaimed Hanataro. "Someone's coming! Three, no four…maybe five." Said a panicked Hanataro as a group of Shinigami come closer into view._

"_We don't want company right now! Let's retreat! Take us somewhere quiet!" Shouted Ganju as he heaved Ichigo over his left shoulder._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

"_Healing ability? I thought the relief squad used medicine and stuff." Said Ganju as he stood in between a doorway, keeping watch in what appears to be the sewers. _

"_Actually… The Shinigami can only use their reiatsu for combat, but we of squad four can use ours to heal. That's practically our only power." Spoke Hanataro. _

"He may not be able to participate in any combat, but to me, being able to heal is incredibly useful." Spoke Mizuiro.

"Yeah, you're right." Agreed Keigo.

"_I see. So how is he? How's Ichgio?"_

"_It's bad. But I will heal him. I just need a little time. I'll heal him in one night."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Ichigo's eyes slowly fluttered open to see Hanataro leaning over him, sweat slightly visible on his face._

"_Oh, you're awake…Ichigo-san."_

"…_.Hanataro." Spoke Ichigo weakly._

"_Don't move." He said sternly. "Your wounds aren't closed yet."_

"_Wounds… Oh yeah, I fought Renji." As those words left his mouth his eyes widened with sudden realization as he abruptly sat up, startling Hanataro. _

"_Ah! Ichigoo-san?!"_

"_Thanks, Hanataro. I'm all right."_

"_Wh-what are you talking about?! You shouldn't move yet!"_

"_I have to go…" Said Ichigo with determination as he slowly got up and towards Zangetsu and made his way to the door. Hanataro running after him in a futile attempt to bring him back. _

_As Ichigo made it to the door a fist suddenly collided with Ichigo's face, knocking him out instantly, revealing Ganju as the attacker._

"_G-Ganju-san?!"_

"_You're not all right if I can knock you out that easily! Sleep until your wounds heal, moron!" _

"Hey!" Exclaimed Keigo at the sight of Ganju knocking out Ichigo like that.

Tatsuki hit him over the head. "Idiot! What Ganju did most likely saved Ichigo!"

"_Oh no…. Another wound. You're too rough Ganju-san." _

"_Shut up! What was I suppose to do?! I stopped him, didn't I?!" _

'_His wound goes from his shoulder down to his chest, but it's shallow. I thought for sure it was fatal.' Thought Hanataro as he looked back at Ichigo's injuries until he looked off to the side. 'He was saved by the mask that was in his Shihaksho.' The screen then showed a hollow-like mask with three red strips running down from the top left down to the side of the eye. It had a small crack on the top of the mask._

Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro gasped slightly at the sight of the hollow mask.

"Is that…"

"Yeah. A hollow mask. But what was it doing on Ichigo?" Asked Keigo, looking over to Orihime, Chad and Uryu as the same with the others just in time to see Uryu and Orihime slightly flinch.

"Wha-" Begun Tatsuki but was cut off.

"You'll most likely see later on. Because even we don't know." Replied Uryu.

They remained silent and turned back to the screen.

'_What is that mask? How could it stop Lieutenant Abarai's zanpakuto? What is it made of? And another strange thing… That mask, looks like a hollow's. What are you doing with it, Ichigo-san?'_

**Sorry I haven't made this chapter longer but holidays are early here so when they arrive I shall make these chapters longer. **


	10. Ichigo meets Kenpachi!

**As suggested by someone (I'm sorry I forgot your username!) I will do a flash back with Ichigo as a kid when his mother was killed and a bit of his past. But it'll be at the end, same with the fight with Uryu and Orihime vs Shinigami. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Stuff happening outside of movie

_"Talking in movie"_

_'Thinking movie'_

_Stuff happening in movie_

"**Hollow/Zanpakuto"**

'**Talking in Flashback'**

"_I am Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Squad 11. I'm here to kill you or die!"_

"…H-he's insane! Are you sure this is the guy that helped you Orihime!?" Asked a disbelief Keifo as he points to the screen.

"Uh-huh!" Chirped Orihime.

"Maybe he's like Ichigo." Spoke Mizuiro.

"Huh!? Ichigo is nothing like that Kepachi guy!" Shouted Keigo.

"Yes, but they're similar in some way. The Ichigo we know is kind and will do anything to help a friend or family. But so far from what we've seen in these fights, he's a completely different person."

"… I..guess."

'_Kenpachi Zaraki… He's… The Captain of Squad 11! I can tell he's a Captain! His spirit energy's intense! The source of the monstrous spiritual pressure I've been feeling… was this man.'_

"_What's wrong?" Spoke Kenpachi, a smirk gracing his lips. "I'm telling you I'm here to kill you or die. Well, If you have nothing to say shall I begin?" _

_Ichigo's eyes widened with a hint of fear present in his eyes as he reaches for Zangetsu. He stopped in his tracks as he turns around behind him to see both Hanataro and Ganju have fallen. _

"_Hanataro! Ganju!" _

"_I-Ichigo, you idiot! __Hana and I are fine! We just got knocked down by that guy's spiritual pressure, ignore us! Keep your eyes on your enemy! If you keep looking around, he'll kill you!" _

"_Gan-"_

"_HEY!" Came a high pitch girly voice from behind Ichigo, "HE'S DROOLING!"_

"_What?!" As Ichigo turned around a foot landed on his left shoulder._

"_Wow! He must awfully scared of Kenny! Poor guy!" Exclaimed the young girl without a care in the world. _

_Ichigo, having just noticed the small girl on his shoulder, quickly shook her off as she jumped back down in from of "Kenny". _

"_That man's mad at me…" She says innocently._

"_Silly, of course he is." Replied Kenpachi casually to the kid. _

"What the? Who's the kid? And why is the kid and the scary man friendly towards each other?" Asked Keigo.

"If you shut up we may find out!" Yelled Tatsuki.

_Ichigo raised Zangetsu in a battle stance, his eyes not leaving his opponent. _

"_Ganju! Grab Hanataro and go! I'll take care of this guy, somehow! You've got to save Rukia!" _

"_Somehow!?"_

"_Shut up and go!" _

"_Alright!" Ganju once again hefted up Hanataro over his shoulder and began running in the opposite direction. _

"_What's this? Neither of you is going after them? Isn't your mission to stop us?" Asked Ichigo. _

"_I told you… I'm here to kill you or die. Your friends and the girl, are of no interest to me." Smirked Kenpachi. _

"_Good!" Shouted Ichigo as his grip on Zangetsu tightened. _

"_Not bad. Your guard is stiff and full of holes, but you've got a good amount of spirit energy. Even some Lieutenants might not be a match for you. Which explains why Ikkaku lost." _

"_Thanks a load." _

"_But you're not my equal. What do you say? Shall I give you a handicap?" Asked Kenpachi as he opened up his Shinigami uniform, exposing his chest. "You can have the first cut. Strike wherever you wish."_

"_What?!" _

"Is he crazy!? Oh, wait! Oh course he is! He's freaking insane!" Exclaimed Keigo.

"_Wha-what are you talking about?! I can't cut somebody who doesn't have his sword drawn! Are you mocking me!"_

"_Not at all. It's just a courtesy. To refrain from striking a defenceless enemy is most admirable. But save that gesture for another time. Don't be in such a hurry. Let's enjoy this."_

"Hate to say it… But I think I'll have to agree with Keigo." Says Chizuru.

"_Kill or be killed. That's something to savour. Come. Strike my neck, my stomach, even my eyes. You could cut me down with one blow. Don't be a coward! Come!"_

_Ichigo was hesitant at first after Kenpachi's offer, but his face hardened as he charged forward, ready to swing Zangetsu. _

"He's actually going to do it!?" Exclaimed Tatsuki.

"Well… He's not given much of a choice. He's a Captain, if Ichigo doesn't take this opportunity he could very well die." Replies Mizuiro.

"But!-"

"He's right, Arisawa-san," Came Uryu. "In the Soul Society, we were greatly outnumbered, if we didn't choose our next moves wisely we could've died. There are few Shinigami in the Soul Society that'll let you live."

"….." Tatsuki, defeated, sat back down and turned her attention back onto the TV. Her mind goes back to when she confronted Ichigo about Orihime's disappearance. She couldn't understand why he refused to tell her, why he wouldn't let them help him. Even after she lashed out in anger, he continued to ignore them. Only now as she watched the bloodied battles they're going through does she start to understand. Herself, Keigo, Mizuiro and Chizuru, unlike the others, have no powers. He didn't want them to get hurt.

And what really worries her is that, this is the tip of the iceberg. From what she saw a couple of days ago, that ever raising wall of blackness, makes her wonder how much worse these fight get.

_Blood sprays over the ground, dripping. Ichigo looks shocked, afraid. _

_The scene shows Zangetsu against Kenpachi's chest, but what confuses everyone is the fact that there's no blood on him, no injury, nothing. The only injury is Ichigo's hand which is gripped tightly around the hilt of Zangetsu. _

"What the…"

'_Impossible… How? It didn't even put a scratch on him!'_

"_Is that the best you can do? How disappointing. Now it's my turn," Says Kenpachi as he slowly draws his Zanpakuto. "Don't die too quickly, eh?" _

_Ichigo continued to stand there, flabbergasted._

"_You look surprised. Is it so strange that your Zanpakuto can't cut my body?" He asked with no hint of amusement. _

_Ichigo immediately jumps away from Kenpachi, horror ever present on his features. _

'_He pushed Zangetsu back with his bare arm! He's a demon!' _

"_It's impossible, Itchy." Came a child like voice in front of him. He looks down to see the young pink hair girl from before pointing up at him. "You can't cut Kenny. To him, it's almost like you sword has no blade." She pointed out matter-of-factly. _

"_What!?" _

"_Shall I explain, why your sword cannot cut me? It's no great secret, really. When two spiritual forces collide, the weaker of the two absorbs the impact. That's all there is to it. In short, the killing sword you've created by honing your spiritual pressure to its limits is weaker than the spirit energy leaking out of me unconsciously." He says with a devilish smirk. _

"I see…. Just like Ichigo." Muttered Uryu.

"Huh? What do you mean Uryu?" Asks Chizuru.

"Simple. Ichigo is the same. Ichigo has a large amount of spirit energy that flows out of him continuously. He has no control over it. He can't even contain it for it he did; it'd build up and break."

"So Kenpachi and Ichigo can't control their spirit energy?" Asked Tatsuki.

"During that time in the movie, no. Now, yes. He may not be able to contain his spirit energy but he can control it."

"Wh-"

"You'll see later on." Cut Uryu.

"_It's quite simple, really. Hmph. I can't believe I waited all night for someone like you. This won't even make for a good anecdote." Kenpachi unsheathes his Zanpakuto in a slow manner. "At least you can take the rust off this thing, eh? I'm counting on you, Ryouka." _

**Chad vs Kyoraku PART 1-(It was going to be a flash back of Chad and Ichigo but I thought the fight might be better.)**

_An explosion sounded across the white open passage ways as Shinigami and debris were blown away by such force. _

"WHOA! Who did that!" Exclaimed Keigo in bewilderment and awe.

The smoke started to clear, which later revealed Yatsutora Sado, his left arm morphed into something unknown, yet the very site of it held power.

"….CHAD!?" Shouted Tatsuki, Keigo and Chizuru, Mizuiro only giving a shocked expression.

"Whoever thought you'd have awesome powers like that! How'd you get them!" Asked an excited Keigo.

"…I don't know." He replied after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh, come on! There must've been some way you got them! It's not fair! You three along with Ichigo formed your own little super hero club and I want in!"

"Asano-san." Came the calm, cool voice of Uryu as he pushed up his glasses. "From what I've collected, Inoue-san and Sado-san gained their powers from being around Ichigo for long periods of times. Tell me, when did you started seeing ghosts?" He asked.

The group looked between each other for a few moments before looking back at Uryu.

"I started seeing them the same time Orihime did." Replied Tatsuki.

"After Don Konoji came to Karakura town." Said Keigo.

"Same here." Replied Chizuru and Mizuiro.

"Well then that confirms things," Said Uryu. "You've been gaining spirit energy by hanging around Kurosaki-san. Because he cannot control his spirit energy, it has nowhere else to go except to another source. Inoue-san and Sado-san were able to activate their powers because they not only had enough spirit energy to begin with, but were also in a life and death situation."

Orihime was in a life and death situation!" Cried Chizuru which earned a kick to the sides by none other than Tatsuki.

"Yes, she was. As was she in the Soul Society and later on." Replied Uryu.

_Chad looked down at his hand as smoke covered his hand. 'Two shots a day was my limit from the beginning. Now I can fire five shots or more without exhausting myself. I'll have to thank Yoruichi-san for training me.' Thought Chad as he started to run. 'Yoruichi-san, Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime…Are all of you safe? I hope nobodies been hurt.' _

"_Halt! That's as far as you go, foolish Ryouka!" Chad skidded to a halt as he looked at the Shinigami in front of him. "I am the assistant adjutant and third seat of Squad 8, Tatsufusa Enjoji. You chose the wrong path, foolish Ryouka. With me here, this road is a dead end." Says Tatsufusa. _

_He unsheathes his Zanpakuto with cry and starts slicing randomly in the air in front of him quickly. _

"_HOAA! HOSHA-SHA-HA-SHA-SHA-SHA-SHA-SHA-SHA-SHA-!" _

"_Whoa! That's Tatsufusa's Hozan Kenbu! The Crumbling Mountain Sword Dance!"_

"_Amazing. The Ryouka is so terrified, he can't even move!" Praised two Shinigami as they watched the events unfold. To them, it appeared Chad was terrified. But to those who are friends with the gentle giant know oh-so easily that Chad is anything but afraid. _

"_Come, come! What's wrong Ryouka!? Make a move! Don't be timid. Just because my masterful sword play has never be-" A punch suddenly cut the Shinigami off from his boastings as he flew across the floor and hit the wall far behind him._

"_Sorry. But your defence was full of holes." Said Chad calmly. _

"_HE'S OUT COLD!" Shouted the two Shinigami as they ran off, away from the Ryouka. _

"_Wheeoo~ Very nice!" Came a voice from his left as flower petals blew in the breeze from the direction of the voice. _

_A Shinigami sat there on the ground, wearing a pink flowered Haori and wore a straw hat upon his head and the man wore a lazy grin. _

"I'm Captain of Squad 8, Shunsui Kyoraku. Pleased to meet you~"


	11. Memories

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Stuff happening outside of movie.

"**Zanpakuto"**

"_**Hollow"**_

'**Talking in Flashback'**

**Flashback**

"_Talking in movie"_

'_Thinking in movie'_

_Stuff happening in movie_

_The screen cuts to Ichigo running through the maze like corridors of the Seireitei, trying to lose his pursuer. As he turns a corner, he comes face to face with none other than Kenpachi Zaraki; aka his pursuer. Ichigo barely had enough time to bring up Zangetsu to defend himself from the incoming attack. _

_The pressure of said attack was enormous. Each strike Kenpachi made weighed down on Ichigo and his Zanpakuto. Their Zanpakuto's skid across each other, sparks were sent across the corridors as Ichigo jumps away from Kenpachi's attack as it hits the ground. Sporting a fresh cut on the right side of his cheek. _

"_Is running away all you can do?" Taunted Kenpachi as he gave chase once again._

"…I don't get it. Minutes ago Ichigo was kicking ass and acting all cocky, but now… He's running away. Why though? The only difference I see is that that Kenpachi guy is a Captain and can't control his spirit energy." Spoke Tatsuki.

"Well, at least we know why Ichigo keeps running away from Zaraki-san!" Chimed Orihime. Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean, Orihime?" Asked Keigo.

"I think she means that Kenpachi Zaraki still comes after him for another fight, am I correct?" Came Mizuiro's voice from the back. Orihime nodded.

"Man… I feel sorry for Ichigo now."

"_Stop running away. I don't enjoy chasing rabbits." Spoke Kenpachi as he broke through one of the walls on Ichigo's right. Ichigo blocked once again and begun to start running in the opposite direction. _

_Once far enough, Ichigo placed Zangetsu into the ground head first and begun to lean on him slightly for support as he catches his breath. _

'_Dammit! Why?! I'm hitting him, but I can't cut him! Is he that much more powerful than me?' Ichigo began to panic, but quickly calmed himself down. 'No! Calm down, relax! There's no reason I can't cut him. I'm afraid of his Reiatsu right now! That's what's wrong!' A look of resolve and determination lit up in Ichigo's eyes. _

'_If I calm down and intensify my own Reiatsu, I should be able to cut him!'_

"_It's just like what Zangetsu said!" Shouted Ichigo to himself in the hopes of rising his courage and calming him down. "Abandon your fears, look ahead. If you retreat, you'll die. If I'm afraid, I'm dead!" _

'_I can win!'_

"I didn't know Zanpakuto's could give words of courage like that." Said Chizuru as she stared in slight awe at Ichigo's words from Zangetsu.

_As Ichigo ran out of his hiding spot, he instantly froze, eyes wide with shock and fear. _

"Never mind, it seems it didn't work as much as either of us thought."

"I don't think that's the reason." Muttered Uryu, loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"_Did Chad's Reiatsu….vanish?"_

"Ah, so that's why. Although I'm surprised that he could sense your Reiatsu that easily." Said Uryu as he looked over to the gentle giant.

'_No! It can't be! Did Chad lose?! Is he dead?! No way! I don't believe it!'_

"Thanks for the spoiler!" cried Keigo.

"Shut up! It was obvious who would've won anyway. There was no chance for Chad to win against a Captain straight away. No offence." Said Tatsuki.

"None taken."

_Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he looked up at the sky, relief coloured his features. _

'_He's alive! His Reiatsu is weak, but it's still there!' Ichigo's hand tightened around Zangetsu's hilt as his eyes narrowed slightly. 'Get a grip! What am I afraid of? If I lose, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Ganju and Yoruichi-san. Everybody who helped me will die! I can't afford to be scared!'_

"Little exaggerated, but I'll let it pass." Muttered Uryu under his breath so that only Chad and Orihime heard.

_Ichigo ran from behind another corridor and skidded to a halt in front of Kenpachi. And much to everyone's surprise, he was lazing about against a wall._

"_There you are. Have you prepared to die… Or have you given up?" _

_Unlike last time, Ichigo displayed no fear or hesitation for the upcoming fight. "Neither one!" Ichigo charged forward with Zangetsu out front as he clashed with Kenpachi. _

'_Hold on, Chad! I'll take this guy out and come for you! I PROMISE!'_

_Ichigo dealt another swing to match his determined thoughts. Cutting a stunned Kenpachi from the right shoulder down to his left abdomen. The surprise from the sudden injury and Ichigo's bravery briefly flickered on Kenpachi's face before disappearing as he looked down at his new wound. _

"_Sorry. I'm not ready to die just yet. 'Cause if I die, I'll lose everything I've been fighting for!" Shouted Ichigo in a determined fury as he flicked Zangetsu to his right as blood flicked off his blade._

"Ha! He's probably scared shitless now that Ichigo can cut him! You go Ichigo!" Cheered Keigo.

"Hate to say it but I agree with you on that one." Smiled Tatsuki.

"Bu-" Orihime was about to correct them but was cut off by Uryu who placed a hand on her shoulder to silence her, giving a shake of the head. Reason? Well, mainly because he just wants to see their reactions to Kenpachi and his sadistic nature.

_Kenpachi's face twitched into a horrifying grin. Looking pleased with the damage Ichigo had down to his body. _

"_There. Knew you could do it." _

"…What."

"_Don't relax yet. Stay alert. Right, Ichigo Kurosaki?!" Kenpachi charged forward and clash in with Ichigo, his grin never leaving his face._

_Zanpakuto's slash and skid across the stone floor and walls. Blood splattered everywhere. All the while Kenpachi grinned throughout the whole battle. They clash again and Ichigo blocked. And to everyone's surprise, Kenpachi merely grinned as he grabbed the blade of Zangetsu and twisted his hand, spinning Ichigo in the air. He took this as his chance and stabbed his Zanpakuto towards Ichigo, who managed to dodge at the last second, his top Shihakusho ripping from the glade nearly piercing his skin. _

_Ichigo then planted his foot on the hand that's holding Zangetsu and kicked off of it, ripping Zangetsu out of the man's grip before sliding to a halt only to look up and find Kenpachi nowhere to be found. _

"Man… And I thought his early fights were hectic. Watching this fight puts my own fighting skills to shame." Muttered Tatsuki, her voice laced with depression and slight jealousy. She's known as the 2nd strongest female champion and yet, when she watched Ichigo fight, she feels as though her skills, the skills she's learned since she was a kid, are nothing compared to what she seen Ichigo do.

Her mind skips back to times when the two of them fought. And it slightly angered her at the fact that all this time he's been holding back. It's settled. When he wakes up, they're going to have a hand-on-hand match. Tatsuki smiled to herself with anticipation, slightly warming up her spirits.

_Ichigo's head jerked up slightly in realization as he quickly brought up Zangetsu behind him and blocked an assault from behind. However, this pleases Kenpachi. _

"_Good! Your reactions are excellent!" Their Zanpakuto's break apart and they jump back from each other. "And you're concentrating more! Now you're hearing the bells!" _

"Bells? Now that I think about it, why does he have bells in his hair?" Questioned Chizuru. But no one answered, because no one except maybe Ichigo knew.

"_The bells, the eye patch. I put them on to make the fight more interesting. But they're wasted if you don't exploit them." He said with his grin still in place. Tapping his eye patch lightly with his Zanpakuto. _

"_Hmph. You're mocking me. That's why you haven't called on your Zanpakuto."_

_Kenpachi's grin disappeared and he stared back at Ichigo with a blank look. _

"_My sword is bare. It was never sealed."_

"_What?" _

"_This blade is my Zanpakuto."_

"!?"

"_In that cas-" Ichigo was quick to pull up Zangetsu in front of his chest before Kenpachi could strike. The blade was now in front of Zangetsu. _

"_In case what? You could win? Is that what you think? You're the one who should be careful. I haven't sealed my Zanpakuto because my Reiatsu is so great it can't be contained. That's why when I fight I have to restrain myself._

"What… No way…" Murmured Keigo.

"_Do you understand? If I didn't, our fight would be over." In an instant, Kenpachi pushed on his blade, breaking through Zangetsu like butter. It broke right through Ichigo's guard and pieced him in the chest. _

"_I told you to keep your Reiatsu sharp. Only a fool would relax!" With a quick tug, Kenpachi pulled out his Zanpakuto from Ichigo's chest, blood coating the blade._

_Ichigo feel onto his knees as Zangestu broke in two, laying broken in front of him as he crashed to the ground._

"_That's it then. How disappointing." Muttered Kenpachi as he slowly begun to walk away as Ichigo coughed up blood onto the floor._

Tatsuki and Chizuru held their hands up to their mouths as they gasp slightly while Orihime, Keigo, Mizuiro and even Uryu held a look of worry at what the outcome of the fight would be. Is this it? Did Ichigo lose and just fought him after he recovered?

Questions swarmed in everyone's heads as they continue to watch Ichigo struggle while Kenpachi walks away.

'_No! No! No! No! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I can't…die now! I can't die yet!' Kenpachi began to drag his Zanpakuto on the ground, making his exit painful to watch as Ichigo battled with himself. 'Get up! Move! Gotta stop the bleeding! Let me fight again!'_

"Ichigo…"

'_I have to save Rukia!' Kenpachi brought his blade up, dragging it on the wall to his right and brought the blade to rest on his shoulders and then everything stopped. _

"What the… Did time just stop?" Questioned Tatsuki, more to herself than to the others.

_Then, almost out of nowhere appeared a man around the ages of 30. He had shoulder length messy dark brown hair and a goatee. He wore dark sunglasses that made it slightly difficult to see his eyes. He wore what looked to be a long black coat with ripped ends and a white collar in a V that stuck up out of the coat. It too, was ripped at the ends. Both his clothing and hair seemed to move in a none existent breeze. _

"What the? Who's the guy? Is he the one who stopped time?" Asked Keigo, asking the questions on everyone's mind.

"Could it be…" Uryu trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging as he took on a thinking look.

"What? Do you have any idea as to who that man is?" Asked Chizuru.

"I'm not certain but, I may know."

"Well, spill it already." Said Tatsuki.

"I think that's Kurosaki's Zanpakuto; Zangetsu."

Silence.

"Huh!?"

"Like I said, I'm not 100% certain." Uryu quickly defended as he looked back onto the screen.

_The strange man looked down at Ichigo, his expression blank. _

"_Do you want to fight?" The question was simple, yet it seemed to hold more questions within that one sentence. _

_Ichigo stared up at the man._

"_Do you want to win? Or do you want to live? Which is it?" Questioned the man in a deep voice. His voice loud and clear yet held no irritation or annoyance. It was clear and calm, like a father talking to his son._

"I don't see the difference." Interrupted Keigo.

_Ichigo, however, seemed to understand what the man meant. _

"_I want… to win." Said Ichigo quietly as he clutched onto the hilt of his Zanpakuto. _

"_I can't hear you."_

"_Fighting for its own sake is meaningless. Survival in itself is meaningless! I want to win! I WANT TO WIN!" Shouted Ichigo in determination, but there was a hint of a plea in his voice._

_The man stood there for a moment, staring down at Ichigo. "Very well." The man crouched down in front of Ichigo placed a hand on his back. "Then I'll take you there!" The ends of his coat expanded, looking eerily like wings before enveloping Ichigo and the screen went black. _

**Chad vs Kyoraku part 2.**

_Chad slowly walked forward, each step showed hesitance towards the man. _

"_Captain of Squad 8…" _

"_Heheheheh… Yes~ Pleased to meet you. Huh?" The man now known as Kyoraku looked up, seeming as to finally notice the flower petals falling around him. The screen looked up to see a young woman, with black hair pinned up neatly, she wore normal glasses while wearing an almost unhappy expression as her Captain called up to her._

"_Nanao~! Enough with the petals~!" He shouted up to her as she continued to throw flower petals down from a large basket full of said petals. _

"_What? Do you hear me, Nanao~!? Nanao! That's enough! Oh, Nanao~! Sweet, sweet, Nanao~ Lovely, precious Nanao~ MRRFF!" The young woman, now dubbed as Nanao, dumped all the flower petals on top of the Captain, then proceeded to throw the basket on top of his head. All the while Chad stood there quietly. _

"Are all Shinigami weird? I haven't seen a normal one in either appearance or personality so far." Said Tatsuki with a deadpanned expression.

"Depends on how you see normal, Arisawa-san." Replied Uryu as he pushed up his glasses.

"_Sorry, but I don't have time for your comedy routine. I'm just passing through." Replied Chad in his usual quiet, monotone voice. _

"_Aw, can't you play a while longer?" Said Kyoraku as he continued to sit in the large pile of petals. "Sheesh, nobody's any fun nowadays." _

"_I'm in a hurry. Please step aside. You don't seem like a bad guy. I don't want this to end in a fight."_

"_Oh. I don't want to fight either. But I can't let you pass. Might I convince you to retreat?" _

"_I can't do that."_

"_I see. Then it can't be helped. Let's have a drink! Like friends~!" Said the cheerful Captain as he pulled out a bottle of Sake seemingly out of nowhere and begun pouring himself a drink._

For the first time, the group in Urahara's shop saw Chad do a comical expression.

"Did Chad-"

"Just make-"

"I funny facial expression!?"

Chad on the other hand, remained as his usual quiet self. Not even supplying the group with a grunt.

"_You know… If you won't retreat, then maybe you could just stay here. Don't worry, it will be over soon. The others are on the move even now. This unpleasantness will soon be finished. Until then… Have a drink with me." _

"_The others? Ichigo and the rest, are they being attacked by the other Captains?" _

"_Uh-oh. I may have said too much." Huffed the Captain. _

"_This changes things. Kyoraku-san, please move. Now."_

"_And if I say no?"_

"_Then I'll move you!" Chad powered up his right arm and discharged a large amount of Reiatsu at Kyoraku who continued to sit on the ground drinking Sake. _

"No offense, Chad. But I never knew you could be this scary." Commented Keigo.

_The wave of Reiatsu was deflected by Kyoraku easily, leaving Chad standing their shocked._

"_Uh-oh. Things are getting complicated."_

_Chad continued to relentlessly fire Reiatsu charged attacks at the Captain, who kept dodging them while saying "missed."_

_After his 5__th__ attack, Chad was puffed. He was breathing heavily as he eyed the Captain who stood lazily in front of him._

_Once he caught his breath, he charged another attack and fired. _

"_Missed again." Spoke Kyoraku as he moved his head to the side as the attack flew past him._

'_Why? How is he evading them? He deflected his first shot with one hand. He's evading every shot I've fired. It's not that they lack power, but they're not even grazing him. That other guy said he was an Assistant Adjutant. That's two ranks below a Captain. Can two ranks make that much of a difference? Are Captains that much more powerful?'_

"_Why don't you give up? You understand now, don't you? Your firepower is certainly impressive. Your attacks are hard and fast, and their destructive force is quite high for a human. But they can't hit me. None of them can." _

It shocked quite a few of them the sudden change in tone and facial expression. Kyoraku had gone from cheerful to serious in an instant while talking. Scary similar to Kisuke Urahara.

"_It will always be the same. Why don't you give up and go home?"_

"_Thanks for the advice. But I can't." His right arm charged with Reiatsu, readying for another attack._

"_Don't do it." Warned Kyoraku. But he attacked anyway, seeming to know the outcome of the battle but decided to not go down without a fight. Kyoraku dodged low and Shunpoed behind Chad. _

"_You should know. There are two types of moves. One that cannot be performed at all once your limit has been reached. While the other can be performed beyond your limit at the cost of your life force. Your move is obviously the latter kind." Kyoraku placed two of his fingers on Chad's back and seemingly effortlessly flicked him forward. Causing Chad to crash to the ground. _

"And I thought Kenpachi was crazy strong. Just how strong are these Captains?" Quivered Tatsuki.

"_And right now, you're way beyond your limit. Here's some friendly advice—leave. If you keep this up, you'll die."_

_Chad didn't listen. He slowly made his way up. _

"_Oh? My, my… Why do you insist on fighting? What is your purpose? Why did you come here?"_

"_My purpose is to save Rukia Kuchiki." _

"_Rukia? She went missing in your world only this spring. You couldn't have known her for very long. A thin friendship. Hard to believe it's worth risking your life for."_

"_You're right. I hardly know her-_

-"Eh?"

_-"Maybe I wouldn't risk my life for _her_. But, Ichigo wants to save her. Ichigo's putting his life on the line. That's reason enough for me to do the same. That's all the reason I need."_

Tatsuki smiled to herself. 'If only Ichigo could see this. See Chad, Orihime and even Uryu having such loyalty towards him to even go head first into the enemy's territory to help him. Ichigo, you're lucky to have such good friends by your side…'

"_Oh well. Your resolve seems very strong. It would be disrespectful for me to try to talk you out of it. All right, then." Kyoraku gripped the hilts of two blades by his side. Two blades which no one seemed to notice till he made a move to draw them out._

"_I suppose I'll have to kill you." Chad charged forward, arm ready for attack._

'_I will beat him. It may cost me my life, but if I survive once more I'll swear what we swore before. That same promise.'_

"Huh? What promise? With who?" Questioned Chizuru to anyone who might know.

"I think he's talking about Ichigo." Spoke Tatsuki.

"Hey, I think we might find out. There's a flashback!" Exclaimed Keigo, drawing everyone's attention.

'**What the heck was that Chad?!' The screen showed Yasutora Sado, laying down on the hill by the riverbank, staring up at the person who spoke to him; Ichigo Kurosaki. Both he and Ichigo looked younger, their uniforms showing that they're in middle school. (AN-I don't know.)**

'**It's Sado.' **

'**Are you kidding me?! You got lucky this time cause I was here! You could've been killed!' Exclaimed Ichigo, ignoring Chad's comment about his name. **

"Huh… I didn't know you disliked the name. Why did Ichigo start calling you Chad anyway?" Asked a curious Mizuiro.

Chad remained silent for a good 5 seconds before speaking. "I don't know."

"Oh come on! You have to know!" Exclaimed Keigo.

"I honestly don't know. When we first met, he just started calling me Chad." He replied.

"It makes sense. After all, we all know how bad Ichigo is at names." Huffed Tatsuki.

'**You're as strong as an ox! Why didn't you defend yourself?!' **

**Chad remained quiet and looked away. 'I promised… I'd never use my fists for my own sake. I promised my Abuelo.'**

'**Abu… What?'**

'**Abuelo. It means Grandfather. His name was Oscar Joaquin De La Rosa.'**

"How's Ichigo supposed to remember that?"

'**How many Grandpas are we talking?'**

'**He was a Mestizo. A Mexican. I lived in Mexico before I moved here.'**

'**You said you were from Okinawa when we met last month.' **

'…**. I did?'**

'**Yeah! Aw, forget it! All you do is talk nonsense! Well, I'm not gonna bail you out next time!'**

"Ichigo, you bastard…"

'**That thing around your neck, you always wear it, huh? Is it something important?' **

'**Huh? Yeah. It's more important than my life.' Ichigo stared at the gentle giant for a bit before sitting down beside him. **

'**It looks like a coin from another country or something. Where's it from?'**

'**Mexico.' Replied Chad with a nearly invisible smile on his lips as he played with the necklace. **

'**Geez…' **

'**We should go. There's no bigger waste of time than two guys talking beside a river.'**

'**Hey!' **

**Chad stood up and begun to walk away when something caught Ichigo's eyes. **

'**You got a phone hanging there. Whose is it?'**

'**Huh? It must belong to one of those guys. Oh well, I guess I should give it back.' Before Chad could do anything, Ichigo snatched the phone and kicked it into the river with a cry of 'Throw it away!'**

**The screen cut to Chad in his school uniform walking down a quiet street with his headphones on. Completely oblivious to the danger behind him till it was too late. **

_The girls all gasped slightly as they witness Chad being shocked by more than one taser and being dragged under a bridge and tied up to a chair. _

'**The cables are pretty thick. I don't think I can break it.' Thought Chad as being punched in the face.**

'**Ha. Chad of Mashiba, you're finished. How does it feel? Does the pain make you want to pee your pants? Huh?' Taunted a man that was obviously in a gang. His whole appearance screamed it. Yet at the same time Chad didn't seemed frightened. **

'**People pee their pants from pain? I'm not feeling the urge, sorry.' Was Chad's simple, yet hilarious answer. **

"HAHA! WAY TO GO CHAD!" Cried Keigo at Chad's reply to the gang boss.

**The man however, wasn't happy with the response. 'Ha… Fine. The how about this?' Said the man as he grabbed the coin that hung from his neck. Chad instantly reacted as the coin was taken away from him.**

'**I know all about this, that it means a lot to you. It's a souvenir from Mexico that you value more than your own life. So if you lose it, you'll die right?' The man held it between himself and Chad as he held a pair of pliers. **

"That bastard!" Shouted Tatsuki.

Orihime and Uryu were staring in shock at the events that they're witnessing from Chad's past. All the while Chad remained silent.

'**The die. You-"**

"**JERK!" Came a shout as the man was suddenly kicked in the face, tumbling along in the dirt while his men called out to him.**

'**I-I told you…not to call me … Yoko-chin! How many times do I have to tell you?!" His sentence was nearly cut off as the same foot crashed into his face once again. Owner of said foot was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki, as he snatched back the coin in Yoko-chin's hand.**

'**Hey, thanks for being such a sport.' **

'**Ichigo Kurosaki of Mashiba Junior High!" Exclaimed the remaining men as they all pointed at him with mix emotions. **

"All right! Ichigo to the rescue!"

**Ichigo ignored their exclamations and started digging through the pockets on Yoko-chin's person.**

'**WAIT, DUDE! DON'T IGNORE US! AND STOP RIFLING THROUGH YOKO-CHIN'S POCKETS!" **

'**Ichigo….'**

'**Aha! Here it is,' Said Ichigo as he pulled out a phone and begun dialling a number. 'Hello? I need an ambulance.' **

'**AMBULANCE?! TAKING CARE OF CHAD BEFORE YOU FIGHT US?! WHAT A SLAP IN THE FACE!'**

"What on Earth is he planning.." Muttered Uryu.

'**Send it to Nishi-Toriya district two, under the Onose River Bridge. There'll be…. One, two, three, four, five. Five of 'em.' Smirked Ichigo as he counted each of them.**

'**YOU'RE DEAD!' Shouted the group before charging at Ichigo. Ichigo charged back as he threw the phone behind him.**

**Once the fight was over, a beaten and bloodied Ichigo laid on the ground in front of Chad, pointing at him as he spoke. **

'**Okay. How 'bout this, Chad? You won't have to hit people on your own account anymore. But in return, you have to hit people to help me. I'll fight for you, and you'll fight for me. If there's something you want to protect with your life, I'll protect it with my life. Is it a promise?' Ichigo looked up at Chad with a small smile on his face.**

'**Okay.'**

'_You got it. It's a promise. That's why I can't lose!' Just as Chad was about to release a shot of Reiatsu at his opponent, he disappeared and reappeared behind Chad. A large gash across his abdomen. _

"_Sorry." Was Kyoraku's last words as blood spilled from the wound and Chad fell to the ground, unconscious. _

"Chad!"

As the screen went black, thoughts were left swimming in Keigo's head. Was he feeling guilty? But why? Part of him thinks it's because of how he's been acting carefree while Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and yes, even Uryu go off fighting and risking their lives. Another part of him thinks it's because of how he treated then when he and Mizuiro first met them at the start of High School.

Now that he's seen a bit of their past, he can't help but feel slightly guilty about how he held slight suspicion towards the two even a couple of days after they first met.

'But we're friends now, right?'


	12. Family

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Stuff happening outside of movie.

"**Zanpakuto"**

"_**Hollow"**_

'**Talking in Flashback'**

**Flashback**

"_Talking in movie"_

'_Thinking in movie'_

_Stuff happening in movie_

**thewhitedragon1993: In all honesty that completely slipped my mind, I never even thought of that. I thank you for informing me of this so now I shall add them **

**I also want to thank all of you for your reviews, it makes me so happy knowing that so many people enjoy this story. **

Another day, another memory to watch the group of seven sat eagerly around the large TV, hyped up for what will happen next. After seeing Ichigo being confronted by his Zanpakuto; Zangetsu, and the screen turning black, they were all curious and full of adrenalin from their excitement and nervousness to catch any sleep. Which ended up with them falling asleep sometime early in the morning and not waking up till around 2, in Urahara's shop no less.

"Ah man, my back hurts. Sleeping on the floor wasn't a good idea." Complained Keigo as he hunched over, rubbing the back of his neck and shoulders. Tatsuki would've hit him over the head, saying it was his fault but she was fairing no better, trying her best not to complain as it was her own fault for sleeping on the floor as well.

Uryu, Chad and Orihime didn't fair too well either. Uryu's hair was slightly greasy and messy, his shirt crinkled. Orihime was currently brushing her hair, wherever she got the brush from, and straightening her clothes and Chad was quiet as always, but one could see the faint signs of a restless sleep by the dark marks barely visible under his eyes.

Mizuiro had ventured off in search of a kitchen to prepare coffee and toast when the doors opened, startling everyone in the room.

"So this is where everyone went." Spoke the harsh, yet kind voice of Karin Kurosaki, her twin sister Yuzu only a couple of centimetres behind her. "What are all you guys doing here? And where's Ichigo?"

Everyone was quiet, not knowing what to say in the presence of Ichigo's two youngest sisters. They didn't know if they knew or if they should tell them. Debating to themselves whether they should explain or leave it to Ichigo.

Before anyone could make a decision, Orihime put on a friendly smile and beckoned them over to join them on the floor.

"Good afternoon Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan. Come join us." Said Orihime as she enthusiastically patted the spot beside her on the floor.

As they sat down, Karin looked in the eyes of Orihime, Chad then Uryu before back to Orihime. She knew it had something to do with Ichigo being a Shinigami and she also knew that the three before her were a part of his second life but she needed to confirm this, and make sure Ichigo and Goat-chin are ok. Neither of them were home and while they were used to it, it still made them worry.

She also knew that Orihime cared for Ichigo. He may be dense but she still saw the signs, and therefore knew that if Orihime was welcoming them in with kindness and smiles that her big brother had to be alright. So this time, she tried again yet softer.

"Orihime, please tell us where Ichigo and Goat-chin are."

All was quiet for a while, no one spoke as Karin continued to stare at Orihime, waiting for her answer.

"How much…. Do you know?" Replied Orihime quietly, almost hesitantly.

"Know what?" Asked Yuzu.

Ignoring her sister, Karin went to confirm if what she suspected was true of not. "You mean his second life, right?"

Neither Orihime, Chad or Uryu seemed surprised by this, in fact, they seemed to have guessed that she already knew and were just doing the same as herself; confirming. Yuzu continued to look on between them, obviously lost while the rest of Ichigo's friends remained silent, watching everything with slight interest.

Orihime nodded while Yuzu started questioning her sister by what she meant by a second life. Which led to them explaining about Ichgio's second life and the basic details such as Hollows, the Seireitei, Souls and much more, **(AN: I'm sorry, I really wanted to write down them explaining to Yuzu with her reaction butt my mind was blank and I couldn't think of anything ****)** All the while Yuzu listened intently with amazement and wonder.

When they finished, her eyes were practically glowing with awe. "Wow! I never though Nii-san was like a hero." She beamed.

"That reminds me," Spoke Karin, "why weren't you guys at school?"

The room went quiet, as everyone processed what she had just said.

"School?" Repeated Chizuru. Karin nodded. It was only then that everyone noticed Karin and Yuzu wearing their school uniforms that it hit them.

"We've missed nearly a weeks' worth of school!" "Ah man we're going to be so behind!" "Why didn't we realised this sooner!?" Shouted everyone in unison, causing Karin and Yuzu to grimace form the noise.

"Soooo back to the question, why weren't you at school? What distracted you guys so much to make you forget?"

Once again, everyone was quiet.

Uryu pushed up his glasses before clearing his throat. "Well you see, a couple of months ago, one of the Shinigami Captains; Sosuke Aizen, betrayed the Seireitei and left for Hueco Mundo. Later on, he started a war, wanting to destroy the Soul King and become the new ruler. Aizen was an extremely powerful man, powerful enough that even the Head Captain couldn't defeat him. Except Kurosaki…. At a cost." Uryu grimaced slightly and what he'll have to say next. He looked up to get an idea of how Karin and Yuzu were taking this so far, and he wished he didn't looked.

They both had some form of shock and fear on their faces and it made his heart clench. Him and Kurosaki may be rivals, but his sisters were clueless about the other life they both led. It didn't help the fact that what he's about to say next might get a serious reaction from Karin.

"The price for power was simple; he'd lose all of his Shinigami powers." He heard gasps from the twin sisters but continued on. "We don't know what the power was or what happened during his battle, which is why we're watching his memories. As far as we know, Kurosaki is recovering in the Seireitei, which we'll visit once we finished watching his memories."

Karin looked over at the large TV screen and a new emotion shined in her dark eyes.

"Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan, you're welcome to stay with us and watch if you'd like." Offered Orihime with a kind but sad smile. Karin continued to stare at the TV in deep thought while Yuzu watched her. After a couple of tense moments, Karin turned around with a nod of her head which followed by Yuzu's acceptance to Orihime's offer.

Everyone filled in the gaps of what happened in Ichigo's memory that they hadn't seen. The room went dark and the screen turned on.

_The scene revealed Ichigo slowly standing from the ground, the wound on his chest had stopped bleeding and he held Zangetsu over his shoulder with confidence. _

"What the-? What happened to Zangetsu?" Asked a confused Chizuru.

"It seems that whatever Urahara-san used to record these memories cannot look into ones inner world." Provided Uryu.

_Kenpachi turned around with a look of pure shock written over his visage. _

'_What the? Is this Reiatsu?!' He asked himself as he saw light blue energy flow around him. 'His Hakudo (A being's spiritual movement) was practically gone. But now it's blazing! And his Reiatsu! The bleed is stopping as well!' Kenpachi's thoughts were interrupted as Ichigo charged forward, a look of strength and power clear on his facial features, his sudden fear to face the man gone and replaced with a look of uncaring which shocked Kenpachi._

_What shocked him even more was the large gash Ichigo had dealt so suddenly that he didn't notice till it was too late. _

Yuzu gasped at the wound Ichigo had dealt to the man while Karin sat there, wide eyed and frozen as she watched the battle between Kenpachi Zaraki, as Uryu had informed them; a Captain of Squad 11, and her brother. As they continued to watch the battle the one thing that keeps going through the twin sisters minds is 'Is that really Ichigo?'

Sure he gets into fights, beats the crap out of wanna-be gangsters and those who dared harm his friends and family. But this….this was on a whole other level. Never have either sister seen Ichigo fight like this, fight with a look of uncaring a confidence as he stared death in the face and slashed at his enemies. To be truthful, it scared them.

"No…" Whispered Karin as Yuzu looked over to her with worry, grabbing her hand and holding it for comfort. "Ichigo didn't change, right? He never acted any different when he came back so he's still the same old Ichigo, right?" Whispered Karin so low that only Yuzu could hear her.

'But…' she thought, 'Ichigo just fought in a war, would he still be the same old Ichigo when we see him again?'


	13. Final Fight

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Stuff happening outside of movie

"**Zanpakuto"**

"_**Hollow"**_

'**Talking in Flashback**

**Flashback**

"_Talking in movie"_

'_Thinking in movie'_

_Stuff happening in movie_

**I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed and I'd also like to apologise for taking so long with the update.**

_Shock was written all over Kenpachi's face as Ichigo continued to brutally attack him with onslaughts of slashes, thrusts and jabs. As Kenpachi struggled to gain the upper hand, his thoughts raced. _

'_Am I being overpowered?!' He thought as Ichigo's Zanpakuto got closer and closer to him, slowly breaking down his defence. _

Most of the girls in the room couldn't contain their gasps as Ichigo ruthlessly cut into Kenpachi, his attack powerful enough to throw the Captain off his feet. While the others such as Orihime, Chad and Uryu continued to watch this with not much interest in the brutal way Ichigo was fighting, the rest still tried to grasp the fact that their close friend, someone who wouldn't hesitate to protect the weak, his friends and family would go as far as to critically injure someone else. Even when fighting bullies he never went this far.

_Kenpachi stood there, motionless with his Zanpakuto imbedded into the wall beside him. His breathing rough and haggard. _

"_I'm sorry, but I don't have much time. I've got to finish this quick."_

To those in the room that were still trying to grasp the sudden brutality of Ichigo's attacks were once again reeled back by the sudden change. Uryu, noticing their mixed expressions decided to give them an explanation.

"Do remember that if Ichigo hadn't of maned up and fought properly, he'd be dead a long time ago. While the other Captains most likely wouldn't kill him, Kenpachi wouldn't hesitate to fight Ichigo till either one drops." His explanation wasn't much, but it's hard to explain to someone why you should fight someone to near death when they've never experienced such things. By the looks of things though, his explanation has gotten through most of them. Good. Last thing he needs is them distancing themselves from Kurosaki, because he has a feeling that Kurosaki will need all the support he can get when he wakes up.

"_Finish it quick? That won't do. THIS IS JUST GETTING GOOD!" Both Ichigo and those watching reeled back in shock at the twisted form of happiness that stretched itself upon Kenpachi's face. "LET'S MAKE IT LAST AS LONG AS WE CAN!" _

_Ichigo jumped back to try and put as much distance between him and the fight-crazed man. In an act of instinct, Ichigo thrust Zangetsu forward in the hopes to slow the Captain down. But to the horror of both Ichigo and all of those watching, Kenpachi merely kept going, allowing the sharp edge of Zangetsu to slice deep below his left eye, his crazed smile never leaving his face. _

"Oh my God." Murmured Chizuru as her hands covered her mouth to stifle a gasp as she continued to watch the scene play out, Yuzu following her movements. Everyone was horrified at the man's bloodlust yet no one can tear their eyes away from the screen as they continued to watch their friend and brother fight for his life.

"_What?" Ichigo jumped back again at the close proximity, only to dodge as Kenpachi's Zanpakuto sliced his cheek. _

"_HAHA! I love how you revived yourself! There's so much I want to know, but none of it matters now! For now let's just enjoy the fight!" Shouted Kenpachi with glee as he charged at Ichigo. _

'_Geez! I'm kicking his butt! I'm cutting him more and inflicting a lot more damage! It's all going my way! But I cut him and cut him and he won't go down!'_

"Jesus, I thought he was crazy to begin with but now... The word 'Monster' comes to mind." Commented Keigo with slight fear.

"Crazy to begin with? What do you mean? What happened before we came here?" Asked Karin as she looked back at the shaken teen.

"Never mind, you don't want to know." Interrupted Tatsuki before Keigo could respond. She doubted that telling Ichigo's two younger sisters that he nearly died would end well. Karin huffed but accepted the answer and turned back to watch her brothers memories.

"_What's wrong with you?! You're crazy! Do you like fighting that much?! Aren't you afraid of getting cut up, or getting killed?!" Shouted Ichigo in bewilderment. _

"_What's wrong with me? THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU! HOW CAN YOU BE SO STRONG AND NOT LOVE FIGHTING?! REVEL IN IT, THE DEATH AND PAIN! THOSE ARE THE REWARDS OF BATTLE!"_

"You're right, I don't need to know." Quickly replied Karin without looking at Tatsuki. But she could see in her mind's eye the look of shock and fear on her face at what her brother has to face.

_Ichigo and Kenpachi continued to exchange blows. Ichigo remained unharmed but managed to score a few hits. After a couple of minutes of fighting, Kenpachi stopped and looked up towards the sky, his grin never faltering. _

"_This is superb! We're so evenly matched! No, it's close, but you're definitely stronger than I am!"_

'_What the… Why is he so confident?' Questioned Ichigo, as he watched the Captain slowly take off his eyepatch, which only puzzled him more. _

"_How long has it been since I felt such joy!? Against you, I can finally fight all out!" Exclaimed Kenpachi as he took off his eyepatch. In an instant, bright yellow Reiatsu engulfed Kenpachi, forcing Ichigo to raise Zangetsu to block the onslaught of Reiatsu. _

'_What?! His Reiatsu increased when he took off his eyepatch!' _

"No way, how strong is this guy?" Whimpered Keigo, the others not far from being in a similar state to him. Even Orihime, Chad and Uryu shared looks of surprise and shock at this new piece of information. Before he took off the eyepatch, the chances of Ichigo winning looked to be in his favour, but now?

'Ichigo, how on Earth did you defeat him?'

"_Heh, no fair. You can't bring out something new this late in the game! What've you got hidden in that eye of yours?" Questioned Ichigo in a poor attempt to make light of hee situation he's gotten himself stuck in. _

"_Hidden eye? Ha! You think I'd cheat?" Kenpachi help up his eyepatch for ichigo to get a clear look at, the smile on his face no longer visible. Inside the eyepatch were small mouths that continued to bite at nothing in an attempt to grab hold of something. "I had the Research and Development Department make this for me. These little monsters gobble up Reiatsu. And now, I can use all the power they consume-"_

_Kenpachi let go of the eyepatch and grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakuto, swinging it diagonally to his right. For a second there was nothing, then the building to Kenpachi's right split open, sliding off its lower half from Kenpachi's swing. "-To kill you. It's that simple." _

"Jesus, there's no way Ichigo can defeat him!" Shouted Chizuru while other continued to watch with mixed expressions of comprehension and fear.

"Nii-san…" Muttered Yuzu as she continued to watch with tear filled eyes.

_Ichigo looked towards his enemy only to slowly close his eyes, as if concentrating. _

"**Can you hear it, Ichigo?" **_Asked a deep, soothing male voice. A hand rested on Ichigo's shoulder as the form of Zangestu appeared behind him. _**"The sound of his Zanpakuto's screaming?" **

"_Yeah."_

"Who is that?" Questioned Yuzu with amazement. She didn't know who he was or what his connection to her brother is but she could tell just by looking at him that he's wise and judging by the look of things, the man knew how to calm Ichigo and get through to him.

"That's Zangetsu, Ichigo's Zanpakuto." Replied Orihime.

"That old man is nii-san's Zanpakuto?" Asked Karin, but if one were to look closer you could see the look of amazement hidden behind her eyes.

Orihime, not paying attention to the rudeness seemingly directed to the wise Zanpakuto nodded in agreement.

"**He can't hear it. When those who don't trust each other fight together, the strength in each is diminished. Those who trust only in their own strength can't comprehend that. Ichigo, can you trust me?"**

"_Of course. All of my strength is yours. Use it however you want. And lend me your strength."_

"How awful, having your wielder ignore you." Said Yuzu with tears building up in her eyes while Karin huffed slightly beside her at her over emotional state.

"**All right." **_Came Zangetsu's monotone reply as his hands reached down to grasp the hilt. Just as his hands made contact, Ichigo's Reiatsu intensified. Much so that his and Kenpachi's seemed equal. _

"_Eh! Your Reiatsu is increasing again! Good!"_

"_Of course it did. I'm borrowing Zangetsu's power. We fight as a team. I'm not losing to somebody like you who fights all alone."_

"_Zangetsu? Is that the name of your Zanpakuto? And you're borrowing the power of your Zanpakuto and fighting as a unit? Nonsense. A Zanpakuto is a weapon, teaming up with a Zanpakuto is the way of a loser who can no longer fight on his own. For warriors like us it's unworthy, Ichigo!" The Reiatsu surrounding Kenpachi took form of a skull, it's mouthing open in what looked like a permanent scream. _

"**Here he comes! I can't stop the bleeding for much longer!"**

'_We have only one shot!' Ichigo's Reiatsu too began to take shape and tunred into a stripped mask with an eerie grim which resembled too much like a hollow mask. _

"Is that… a hollow mask? Why is that? Why is his Rei-whatever taking shape to a hollow mask?" Questioned Keigo as he looked towards Uryu, Orihime and Chad, looking for answers. Karin and the rest of the group looked towards the three for answers as well. What Keigo missed though was the very subtle flinch at the appearance of the hollow mask.

But what he did notice was the way the three looked at each other, a silent message pass between them. "It's better if you see it than us explain." Was the only answer they got before the three took no time in returning their attention back on the screen.

_The two rushed at each other. Kenpachi's grin was plastered back on his face while Ichigo held a determined look. Then the two clashed with a mighty boom, the buildings around them crumbling under their Reiatsu charged attack. _


	14. Aftermath

**I'm so sorry for not updating! But rest assured 1 week left till holidays :3**

**I'd like to say Thank you to all those lovely reviews and to Jess2727 and her inspiring review (even though I couldn't reply). ALSO! I haven't abandoned my other stories, so don't give up hope!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Stuff happening outside of movie

"**Zanpakuto"**

"_**Hollow"**_

'**Talking in Flashback' **

**Flashback/movie**

"_Talking in movie"_

'_Thinking in movie'_

_Stuff happening in movie_

_As the dust cleared from the aftermath of the Reiatsu charged attack, in the centre stood two Shinnigami. Zangetsu sliced through Kenpachi's left shoulder, while Kenpachi's zanpakuto pierced through Ichigo's middle. Splatters of blood decorated the floor around them. _

"_Sorry…guys…" Said Ichigo in a low voice as he collapsed on the floor to his right, ripping out Kenpachi's zanpakuto through his side in the process. Kenpachi stood over Ichigo, smiling, though not as madly as before. The wound Ichigo inflicted finally taken damage as blood spurts from the wound profoundly. _

"_Heh. What do you have to be sorry for?" The sound of metal snapping as Kenpachi's zanpakuto broke in half could be heard before his next words. "You won, fool." With that, Kenpachi collapsed on the ground in front of Ichigo, both unconscious. _

"Damn Ichigo is crazy, how could he continue to fight after such a battle? I'd be extremely hesitant to fight again after such a battle like that." Said Keigo in an almost whispered voice.

_Just then, the small Lieutenant that was with Kenpachi before the fight appeared beside the two fallen Shinigami, not even seeming affected by the amount of blood still flowing from the fresh wounds. _

"_THANK YOU!" She shouted in what seemed to be excitement as she bowed in front of Ichigo. "Kenny had a great time fighting you! Thanks, Ichigo! It's been so long since I've seen him this happy! Thanks a lot!" _

"Is this kid insane!?" Shouted a distressed Tatsuki.

_The pink haired Lieutenant skipped over to her fallen Captain and with the strength no one expected from such a small figure, lifted Kenpachi over her shoulder with ease. _

"_And if you can, come back and play with Kenny sometime." Her statement was left with silence. "Please." Was the last word she spoke before Shunpoeing away from the battle scene._

"Is Ichigo going to be okay?" Asked a nervous Keigo as he and the others stared intently at the now black screen.

"You saw him at school after the Soul Society, of course he's fine." Came a somewhat sarcastic reply from Uryu.

"Do remember that when we saw him he was acting strange, especially when we had that new student; Hirako." Shot back Tatsuki. At the mention of Hirako, she noticed, along with Mizuiro and Chizuru that Uryu, Orihime and Chad exchange looks at each other.

Enough was enough for her.

"Okay, enough. Why do you three keep glancing at each other like you know something important that we don't! This is about Ichigo, so why do you three continue to hide things behind our backs? How long will you continue this?" Seethed Tatsuki. She wasn't angry. More or less annoyed. She's sick of the secrets when she has just as much right, as Ichigo's childhood best friend, to know what was going on with him.

"Tatsuki, I…" Spoke Orihime, but trailed off and looked down, looking somewhat guilty.

"Arisawa, we were not keeping secrets from you, it's just not an easy thing to explain and may lead to more confusion if we do try; for even we do not know the full story." Replied Uryu calmly with Chad and Orihime nodding in agreement.

"That's right! So that's why we think it'd be better to wait until we reach that point so that we can understand the situation better ourselves before explaining." Said Orihime.

"Ichigo's awoken." Pointed Chad, immediately distracting everyone.

'_Where am I?' Thought Ichigo as his vision cleared up, showing a ceiling ahead of him. 'I'm not dead?'_

"_Finally awake, eh?" Came a familiar male voice. Ichigo looked over to his right to see a very familiar black cat._

"_Yoruichi!" I'm glad you're all right." _

"_Well, I'm in better shape than you are." _

"_So… you saved me. Thanks."_

"_Hmph. Thank your own will to live. I'm surprised you didn't die instantly from your injuries." _

"Sometimes I wonder how Ichigo can just wake up after a bloody fight like that and act like nothing has happened." Sighed Keigo.

"_Injuries? Oh yeah… I got cut up pretty bad-" Realisation dawned on Ichigo instantly as he bolted up right out of bed, frightening Yoruichi. "OH NO!" _

"How could he so easily forget such a fight?" Huffed Tatsuki.

"Actually, you'll be surprised at how often you can have a memory blank after collapsing from a fight." Replied Uryu.

_But Ichigo was cut short of getting up when blood began to weep through his bandages. _

"_You fool! You're in no condition to move! You're seriously hurt! Just what is that!?" _

"_Chad's in danger! I gotta go help him!" Gritted out Ichigo. _

Chad's eyes widened slightly as he listened to Ichigo's memories. So Ichigo felt his reiatsu then? Sometimes it even astonishes him at the will Ichigo possesses.

"_CALM DOWN." Shouted Yoruichi as he kicked back Ichigo's forehead to the pillow. "Chad is alright. So are Orihime and Uryu."_

"_What?"_

"_They fought the right people. They're hurt, but they're still alive. Orihime and Uryu escaped practically unharmed." Yoruichi noticed Ichigo look up at the block and rope forming a square around his bed. "Be good and stay inside that force field for a while. You'd be no use to them right now anyway." Yoruichi then went out of view, moving something for Ichigo to see. _

"_Half your organs were crushed. If this hadn't been in your pocket, you'd have been cut in half. I'm surprised you still have it."_

"_What?" Then Ichigo's eyes widen in shock. "That was in my pocket?"_

_It was the hollow-like mask from before, but now a chunk was mission from the left eye outward._

Uryu, Orihime and Chad stiffen slightly at the site of the mask. Even though they're used to Ichigo's hollowfication, and that the mask in the memory isn't the same bull mask that Ichigo wore when fighting Ulquiorra, the very site of a hollow mask still resurface some unwanted memories.

"Huh? How'd the mask get back to Ichigo?" Asked Chizuru, looking unnerved by the site of it.

"That we'd like to know." Said Uryu.

"_What? You didn't know you had it?"_

"_Well, I heard that thing saved me when I fought Renji yesterday. So I wanted to keep it for good luck, but… Hanataro insisted that I throw it away. I chucked it in the underground waterway." _

_At the mention of Ichigo throwing the mask away, Yoruichi's expression turned grave and wide eyed. Ichigo, noticing this new expression, thought differently to the reason behind the expression. _

"_Oh, Hanataro's this kid from squad 4. He's one of the enemy, but he's a good guy. He was the one who healed me." _

_Yoruichi remained silent. _

"This doesn't look good…" Muttered Uryu.

"How so?" Asked Orihime, now gaining the attention of the rest of the room.

"Well one reason is Yoruichi's lack of knowledge that concerns me. But that's not all. It's also the fact that Hollows aren't supposed to be intelligent."

"Wait back up. Hollow? I thought it's just a mask?" Said Keigo in slight alarm.

"No. Ichigo is what's known as a Visord. A Visord is a Shinigami who's obtained Hollow powers."

At this Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Chizuru look positively shocked.

"So…he's part hollow?" Asked Chizuru.

"No. The Visords we know we're experimented on without the Soul Society's knowledge, so how Ichigo came to hold these abilities is unknown to us. But, either way, normally for a Visord there hollow side isn't intelligent. From what I can gather, their hollow side is nothing more than instinct."

"Sooooo….."

"So, the fact that Ichigo's hollow side seems to be able to control the flow of its reiatsu to the point of creating a shield without anyone knowing means that it's showing signs of being intelligent. But what I'd like to know is if this is actually possible, and if so; how?"

Everyone was silent as they let Uryu's words sink in. The thought to Tatsuki, Keigo, Chizuru and Mizuiro that Ichigo is part hollow worries them. Then there's the part about the Visords, too. Could Hirako be involved somehow?

"Hey, Uryu…" Began Tatsuki. "Is Hirako involved in this in anyway?"

"…yes. He's one of the Visords."

"I see…."

'_But how'd this end up back with me? I'm sure I threw it away."_

"_Wait. I'll hold on to it."_

"_What? But I just got it back."_

"_GIVE IT TO ME. DO AS I SAY." Roared Yoruichi, deadly aura surrounding him. _

"_O…okay…take it…."_

_Ichigo shakily handed Yoruichi the mask, I which he proceeded to stare at the mass of bone. _

"_You know… you're pretty amazing Yoruichi."_

"_How so?"_

"_The place is crawling with Captains, but you don't have a scratch on you. And you carried me here with your little body."_

"_Well, it wasn't so hard in my original form."_

"_Huh? Your…original form?" _

"_Huh? Oh yeah, you haven't seen me in my original form yet have you?"_

"Original form?"

"_Well, there's no point in hiding it now." Smoke began to arise from beneath Yoruichi as he slowly seemed to grow longer and taller. As the smoke faded, it left behind a tall, purple haired female. With chocolate coloured skin, large breasts and golden eyes. _

_Ichigo is left stuttering at the transformation, in which Yoruichi simply smirked in amusement._

"_Heh, you look truly surprised." She said as she folded her arms over her chest._

Everyone in the room homever, including Orihime, Chad and Mizuiro were blushing madly at the sudden change from a talking cat to a hot naked lady in matter of seconds.

"_Not that I blame you. Most people assume that I'm male because of my voice in cat form. They're so naive." Said Yoruichi as she walked towards a still stuttering Ichigo casually. _

"_So, I'll show you how I carried you. I used this tool-"_

"_PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Shouted Ichigo desperately when Yoruichi crouched down in front of him to show him the tool used. _

Meanwhile, Uryu was trying to cover up the deep blush on his face by covering his face with his hands, Chad, Orihime and Tatsuki continued to watch as they blushed madly at the lack of caring Yoruich had. Chizuru and Keigo were gawk at the screen. And Mizuiro played with his phone, also sporting a blush upon his features.

"_Oh, sorry. I haven't worn clothes in a while." Said Yoruichi as she slipped into a long sleeved black turtleneck. "You're a bigger prude than I expected. Have you never seen a naked girl before?" Smirked Yoruichi in amusement as she faced Ichigo's turned back. _

"ICHIGO! YOU LUCKY GUY! GETTING TO SEE A HOT NAKED CHICK ALL TO YOURSELF! WHY DON'T YOU TAKE THIS SPECIAL, ONCE IN A LIFE TIME OP-"

*SMACK*

"You disgust me." Said Tatsuki dangerously.

"_Just get dressed."_

"_Are you sure? This may be your last chance to see one." _

"_THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! AND JUST PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" _

"_Hmph. Where's your sense of humour? People must think you're a terrible bore."_

"_NO, AND EVEN IF THEY DID, WHAT DO YOU CARE? WHYA AREN'T YOU WEARING ANY PANTS!?"_

_*5 minuted later*_

"_So this is how I carried you here." Said Yoruichi as she lifted the item up with her foot. "By the way. Is your stomach wound better? You must've made it worse from all the screaming. Be careful." She stated casually with her arms folded. _

'_What a jerk!' _

"_So you're telling me that if you fill this toll with reiatsu, you can use it to fly?" _

"_Correct. It's a rare and valuable artifice, even in the Soul Society. You should be grateful." _

_Ichigo stared down at the tool now in his hands. It was a strange item, resembling that of a boned hand with rope wrapped around it flowing down in a form of a handle. _

"_And somehow you got your paws on it. You change forms. You heal wounds. You have unusual gizmos. Yoruichi, who exactly are you?"_

"_Well-" Yoruichi was abruptly cut off when a wave of reiatsu hit them, freezing them in shock for a split seconded._

"_This reiatsu! It's him!" _

"_It's coming from the Senzaikyu, The Repentance Palace!" Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu. "Wait, Ichigo! What are you going to do!?" _

"_Ganju and Hanataro were heading there! If I don't go who's gonna save them!?" Ichigo then proceeded to grab the tool Yoruichi used to carry him and fill it with his reiatsu. The once bone like hand extended into a bat-like wing. The rope then proceeding to wrap itself around Ichigo's arm before flying off. _

"….Am I the only one that noticed that Yoruichi carried Ichigo back naked?" Said Keigo, looking around the room. Everyone was silent.


	15. Rukia

**I know it's really soon for me to be updating but 1: I'm now on two week holidays and 2: I'm really pumped to get to the final fight between Ichigo and Byakuya so that they can see Hollow Ichigo.**

**Also, I know that most of you want them to be able to see into Ichigo's inner world, but I won't add it in until after the Soul Society. There will be no Bount Arc cuz honestly I found that kinda boring, plus it's not in the manga sooooo. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Stuff happening outside of movie

"**Zanpakuto"**

"_**Hallow"**_

'**Talking in Flashback'**

**Flashback**

'_Talking in movie"_

'_Thinking in movie'_

_Stuff happening in mvoie_

_As Ichigo flew at speeds similar to that of Shunpo, his destination getting clearer and clearer. Up ahead, there was a long, wide bridge that linked up to a tall white tower. Two male Shinigami faced each other, one with waist length white hair, the other had shoulder length black hair. Both wearing Captain Haori's. Behind the black haired captain were two others; one male Shinigami; Hanataro, and a female wearing white robes; Rukia. Behind the white haired captain laid a blooded figure; Ganju. _

_Rukia stared up, wide eyed at the person she'd least expected. Ichigo landed in front of her._

"_Ich…Ichigo…" She looked down, unable to look up at him. Ichigo walked straight past her and to Hanataro._

"_Are you alright, Hanataro? Sorry, buddy, shouldn't have sent you guys ahead."_

"What they hell Ichigo!? You went all that way to rescue Rukia only to walk straight past her!?" Shouted Tatsuki, all the while Uryu and Orihime sweat dropped at Ichigo.

"_I see. Rukia, I've come to rescue you." _ _Said Ichigo, his voice much closer than before. Rukia turns around to see Ichigo right behind her, watching the two Captain Shinigami before looking back at Rukia, whose expression remained shocked. _

"_What's with that face!? I came all the way here to help you! You could at least smile." _

"How rude!" Shouted Keigo.

"Ah….Ichigo does have a point, though…" Said Chizuru.

"_You fool." Muttered Rukia, but loud enough for Ichigo to hear. "I told you not to come…I told you…not to come after me!" Rukia bowed her head, not trusting herself with her emotions. "Look at you. Fool!"_

"_Okay, I'm an idiot. So? Yell at me all you want later." Ichigo turned to face the enemy once more; Rukia's brother, Byakuya. "After I beat him!" _

"Who's he?" Asked Mizuiro.

"That man there is Byakuya Kuchiki. Captain of squad 6 and Rukia's older brother." Supplied Uryu.

"That's her brother!? Why's he letting his own sister get executed!?" Exclaimed Karin.

"We don't know. But I have a feeling we'll find out later on, seeing as the last person he talked to in the Soul Society was Ichigo."

"_Ichigo!" Shouted Rukia._

"_What? I've made it this far. You're not gonna tell me to give up now, are you? I won't. No way. I came here to save you. I don't care if you want to be executed! You're coming with me even if I have to drag you!" Ichigo then turned fully around to Rukia, pointing right at her. "I'm rejecting all your protests! Got that!?" _

"_Wha… What!? You're just going to ignore the wishes of the person you're saving!?"_

"_Button it! I don't want any crap from the one who needs rescuing! Just go find a nice corner where you can tremble and say stuff like 'save me!'!" _

Everyone in the room, minus Chad, face palmed at Ichigo's and Rukia's bickering even with their backs turned to two Captain class Shinigami.

"It amazes me at times how similar, yet different the two of them are." Sighed Uryu in exaggeration. Sometimes even Uryu wonders how someone as loud, thick-headed and obnoxious as Ichigo ever come to forming something even remotely similar to friendship with these people. Including himself.

"_You haven't changed at all…" Said Rukia with a smile._

"_As usual, you never listen to me. Why would I? All you do is worry about me. You should be worrying about yourself! Don't worry," Ichigo tuned to Rukia and gave her an encouraging smile. "I won't get myself killed. You may not be able to tell, but I've gotten stronger."_

"_Byakuya..." Said the white haired Captain, gaining everyone's attention back to the two Captains._ _"Who is he?" _

"_He's not related." Stated Byakuya. _

"Not related?" Tatsuki turned to Orihime, Uryu and Chad and looked at them for answers, but the three look just as confused as the rest of them.

"_At least, not to the one you're thinking of. He's no one. Just a Ryoka. I'll dispose of him. And then, this trifling conflict will come to an end." _

"Tch, someone's cocky."

"Same could be said for Ichigo…"

"_You're pretty full of yourself. You didn't attack while Rukia and I were chatting."_

"_Who do you think you're talking to? Did you think I'd attack while your guard was down? You've got a big mouth, boy." _

_Ichigo's eyes widened and Rukia and Hanataro collapsed to their knees due to the sudden increase in reiatsu. Ichigo pulled out Zangestu, holding him out in front of him. _

"_Hmmm. Being inside this reiatsu doesn't faze you. I don't know how you regained your Shinigami powers, but you should have stayed in the world of the living and enjoyed a peaceful life. Coming here to lose the life that I spared was very foolish."_

"Regained his Shinigami powers?" Asked Yuzu.

"Rukia gave Kurosaki her Shinigami powers, becoming a substitute Shinigami. But then Byakuya and Renji, after Rukia failed to report back to the Soul Society, came to retrieve her. Byakuya then proceeded to take away Kurosaki's Shinigami powers. How he regained them, I do not know." Said Uryu.

"_I don't plan on losing it. I'm gonna beat you and go home." Stated Ichigo confidently. _

"_Like I said, boy. You've got a big mouth." Said Byakuya with a scary calmness before disappearing. Ichigo's eyes widened before swishing Zangetsu around to cover his back, seconds before Byakuya appeared behind him. Blocking his zanpakuto._

_Rukia and Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise._

"_A big mouth, huh? I see you, Byakuya Kuchiki." Ichigo grinned with triumph over his enemy before swinging his zanpakuto, pushing both himself and Byakuya back. _

"Yeah! You show him Ichigo!" Grinned Keigo.

"_It seems you've improved. Well then... before you drown in that newfound strength of yours, I will show you the overwhelming difference in our skills." Byakuya then held his zanapkuto in front of him, blade facing up. "You couldn't defeat me in a thousand years." _

"_NO, ICHIGO! RUN!" Shouted Rukia in desperation. _

"_Die." _

_White bandages, as quick as lightning, wrapped around Byakuya's zanpakuto, surprising everyone. _

"_That's…"_

"_It's…"_

"_Yoruichi!" Yoruichi stood in front of Ichigo, blocking Byakuya's view of him. _

"_Who is she? I don't know her." Said Hanataro._

"_I've heard that name before… I believe she was the supreme commander of the Secret Remote Squad. And the General Corps Leader of the First Division Punishment Squad." Said Rukia in awe._

'Whoa… she may be a little bit too open, but her positions make up for all of that craziness.' Thought Tatsuki. Karin thinking along similar lines.

"_It's been a long time. Over a century, I believe. I thought you were dead."_

"Those two know each other?" Asked Chizuru more to herself than the others.

"_Yoruichi…" Said Ichigo. "You came to help me. Thanks. But please…stay out of the way. I have to bear him."_

"_Beat? You? Beat him? Don't be a fool." Said Yoruichi, turning around in the blink of an eye and stabbing Ichigo right in his open wound. Instantly Ichigo's eyes rolled to the back of his head and was unconscious. _

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Shouted Tatsuki, Keigo, Karin and Chizuru while Mizuiro, Chad, Yuzu, Orihime and Uryu stared at the screen in shock.

_Yoruichi then hefted Ichigo over her shoulder._

"_So it's medicine. Was it Gaten or Hoten? (Gaten= piercing point. Hoten= collapsing point) You shoved some powerful aesthetic directly into his organs. So you intend to heal him, Yoruichi?"_

"_Ukitake…" _

"Soooo… She was only helping him?" Asked Keigo.

"It seems that way." Replied Yuzu.

"_Is that what you wish? I won't allow it. You cannot escape from here." Said Byakuya._

"_Hmm, do you consider yourself my equal, Byakuya? Have you even once beaten me in a game of Chase The Devil?" Asked Yoruichi with a smirk._

"_Shall we have a go?"_

"…..Huh?"

_In a blur, the two disappeared in a fury of Shunpo. Yoruichi flashing behind Byakuya, only for him to slash his zanpakuto behind him in the empty spot Yoruichi once occupied. Yoruichi was now behind Ukitake, smiling at Byakuya in mid-air. As her feet touched the ground, Byakuya appeared behind her._

"_Do you really think you could escape me with a shunpo like that?" He asked before swiping his zanpakuto across, cutting off her left arm and wounding her shoulder down to her waist. _

"Oh my God!" Squealed Chizuru at the site of the severed arm while the others gasped slightly. Yuzu letting out a small cry.

_The once injured Yoruichi turned into a bunch of ribbons, Yoruichi now perched on Byakuya's outstretched arm. _

"_Did you really think you could stop me with a shunpo like that?" She shot back before shunpoing away, reappearing on top on the building behind him. _

"_Three days," She called out. "I'll make him stronger than you in three days. I know it's self-serving, but I'm declaring a truce until then. Chase me if you wish." She said before her and Ichigo disappeared from sight. _

"Well then… that was a bunch of misleadingness." Said Chizuru.

**Uryu vs Captain Kurotsuchi Part 1.**

"_I don't remember seeing you two before. Are you new?" Asked a large nosed Shinigami. _

"_Yes, sir! I'm Inoue! This is my first term of service! Reporting for duty sir!" Said Orihime cheerfully while wearing a shinigami uniform._

"_I'm Ishida. Reporting for duty." Said a not-so-enthusiastic Uryu, while he too is wearing a shinigami uniform. _

"I swear Orihime…." Sweat dropped Tatsuki at her friends' energy and happiness while in enemy territory.

"_Hmm Huh? Not bad." Said the Shinigami, staring Orihime up and down. "How bout' coming over to my place tonight?"_

"_Excuse me?" Said Orihime as the man touched her shoulder._

"_You know who I am, don't you? I'm Toshimori Umesada! I've been selected as one of the fifteen 20__th__-seat officers in Squad 9 this year! I hate to blow my own horn, but I'm the most successful guy from my class!"_

"That pervert! He didn't do anything to you, did he Orihime!?" Shouted Tatsuki.

"Uh…no, he didn't. Don't worry, Ishida-kun swooped down and saved me!"

Uryu face palmed, while Keigo grinned.

"Eh, is that so Ishida?"

"Shut up before I kill you."

Yuzu and Karin just looked on, having been use to this kind of drama at home.

"_You won't be sorry…."Toshimori was cut off when Uryu suddenly stood in front of Orihime and the Shinigami. _

"_Hey. What's the big idea?" _

"_With Ryoka on the loose in the Seireitei, and a special wartime exemption issued, a man of your position doesn't have time for entertaining, does he?" Said Uryu almost innocently. _

"_What's that!? Are you lecturing me, boy?"_

"_Sir! There's nobody here! What about our orders?!"_

"_Huh? Um…Blast!" Toshimori backed away from Uryu and headed towards his other squad remembers to give out there new orders. "I'll remember this! Once this mess is settled, I'll make you pay!" He shouted over his shoulder._

"_Okay by me. As soon as this mess is settled, I'll be long gone." Stated Uryu._

"_Thankss, Ishida-kun!" _

"_That's okay. I just don't like men like that." He said, pushing up his glasses in an attempt to hide the small blush from forming._

"_This plan is working great! I know it was my idea, but I never thought it would go this smoothly. I'm pretty clever!" Exclaimed Orihime._

"_Yes, you are."_

'**WHAT!? STEAL THEIR UNIFORMS!?' Came the shouted reply from Uryu, as he and Orihime hid behind a bush.**

'**SHHH! Kepe yur voice down! Not steal, borrow!' Said Orihime hastily. **

'**What's the difference?' **

'**We look more or less like the Shinigami except for our clothing. If we dress like them, we can move can around unnoticed.'**

'**Yea, but…'**

'**SHHH! HERE THEY COME! ON THREE OKAY!?'**

**One**

**Two**

**Three!**

**OoOoOooOoO**

'**Phew… All right! I'm sorry. We just need to borrow them.' Said Orihime apologetically to the male and female Shinigami tied up and gagged. **

'**You surprised me. You knocked them out fast.' Said Uryu. 'I didn't know you were that strong.'**

'**Really? Hahaha! Tatsuki taught me a little Karate! She said I was pretty good too!'**

"HAHA! YES! So glade I taught you!" Grinned Tatsuki, a twinkle of accomplishment in her eyes while Karin smirked.

'**She said I could easily make first Dan.'**

"Oh no…"

"What?"

'**Let's change!' Said Orihime as she carelessly lifts her shirt up in front of Uryu.**

"Orihime!" Scold Tatsuki and Yuzu as Orihime rubs the back of her head in embarrassment while Uryu looks away.

"Oh my wonderful Goddes-"

"SHUT UP!"

'**Orihime! What are you-? Wait!' Stuttered Uryu as he backs away into the far corner of the room.**

'**Oh yeah, sorry. You're right. A boy and a girl shouldn't change in the same room. I thought I was with Tatsuki for a second.'**

"You've see-" Began Chizuru but was instantly punched by Tatsuki.

"I know what you're going to say and DON'T."

'**Here you go! Go ahead, Uryu!' Said Orihime cheerfully as she shows Uryu a changing room with "Uryu's fitting room!", "Spacious", "Embarrassment free!" and "Comfy" stitched all over the curtain.**

'**Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?' Muttered Uryu. **

"_Okay! We found out the location of the Senzaikyu from those people earlier. The others must be on their way there right now." Said Orihime. "Ichigo is probably there already…"_

"_We'd better hurry then before Kurosaki has time to screw everything up. We have to get there and prevent that."_

"You sound as though you have such little faith in Ichigo." Commented Mizuiro.

"That's because I do."

"_Right! What squad should we belong to? We have to be ready to answer right away if anyone asks us."_

"_Yeah, I guess so."_


	16. Training

**As a reward for your patience and having to deal with my lateness, here's an update! **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Zanpakuto"**

"_**Hollow"**_

'**Talking in Flashback'**

**Flashback**

"_Talking in movie"_

'_Thinking in movie'_

When the screen coloured once again they were greeted with a rather fearsome sight. Ichigo, obviously having woken up, now grabbed a fist full of Yoruichi's shirt and slammed her into the wall.

"…_Why?...WHY'D YOU TAKE ME OTTA THERE?! I HAD THE BEST CHANCE OF COMING OUT ALIVE OF ANYBODY THERE! NOW GANJU AND HANATARO AND RUKIA ARE GONNA GET KILLED!" Yelled Ichigo in rage, his eyes filled with anger when Yoruichi continued to stare on with calmness. _

"Damn, I've never seen Ichigo so angry before." Muttered Keigo, receiving nods of agreement from everyone around him. Even his two sisters were staring up at the screen in shock.

"_Who do you think you are? You had no chance. No one there could've fought Byakuya and lived."_

"_LOOK, YOU…" Before Ichigo could continue, he was flipped, crashing painfully on his back on the hard cold stone bellow. He gasped painfully as he hit his wounds, Yoruichi staring down at him with stern eyes._

"_Stop shouting. You'll open your wounds again."_

"As if that didn't!" Exclaimed Tatsuki.

"_Carrying you away was the best I could do. It was the only way to escape Byakuya."_

"_But…why me and not Rukia?" Asked Ichigo, the rage from earlier seemingly drained out of him. Yoruichi glanced back at him, her emotions well hidden from her eyes as she assessed Ichigo. _

"_Nobody there had any hope of defeating Byakuya. But in three days… you just might have a chance. The others wouldn't. That was my reasoning. You were the only logical choice."_

"Wait, what is she talking about? How on Earth is Ichigo supposed to get strong enough to defeat Rukia's brother in three days?" Asked Chizuru, earning a shrug from Keigo and Tatsuki.

"Who knows, but I guess we'll find out soon." Mumbled Karin.

"_And Byakuya wasn't alone. Ukitake was there as well. He was Rukia's direct superior, a very dutiful man. He'll imprison Ganju and that youth from 4__th__ squad who tried to rescue Rukia…But he won't kill them. They'll be all right, Ichigo. You just need to concentrate on becoming stronger. You can't defeat Byakuya as you are now, but I'll train you so that in three days' time, you can. And then, with your own hands you can save your friends." _

The screen faded black, leaving a stunned group of teens as they watch the screen once again fade back into focus, showing Ichigo and Yoruichi standing in what appeared to be a wasteland of some sorts; Ichigo holding Zangetsu out in front of him towards Yoruichi.

"What is he doing? Is he planning on attacking Yoruichi?" Asked Orihime nervously.

"A duel perhaps?" Suggested Uryu.

"_I want to ask you a question. Are you aware that Zangetsu is a constant release Zanpakuto?" Asked Yoruichi._

"_It is?! When you say "constant release", you mean like Kenpachi's? I always knew this Zanpakuto was different from the others. It doesn't shape even if I call its name." _

"_Just as I thought. You didn't know. In that case, you weren't aware that Zangetsu has a second release." _

"Oh cool! Does this mean we get to see Ichigo's Bankai!?" Exclaims Keigo in excitement.

"I can't wait to see Nii-san's Bankai!" Shouted Yuzu in agreement, stars sparkling in her eyes, causing majority to sweat drop at their reactions.

"_All Zanpakuto's have two stages of release. The first is Shikai. The seconds is called Bankai_. _It's mandatory that a Captain be able to perform both."_

"_Mandatory?"_

"_Yes. With one exception, every Captain has mastered both Shikai and Bankai."_

"_Exception?"_

"_Kenpachi Zaraki."_

"Ugh! I knew that guy was bad news!" Shouted Keigo, earning a punch in the arm from Tatsuki.

"We all knew he was bad news!" Rebuked Tatsuki.

"In defence, Ichigo did defeat him with nothing more than a Shiaki as well. So the same could be said for Ichigo." Said Mizuiro.

"He's got a point." Agreed Chizuru.

"_In the long history of the Seireitei, he's the only one to become a Captain without performing Bankai or knowing the name of his Zanpakuto. The 13 Court Guard Squad valued his fighting prowess and dedication that much. But then, you experienced that first hand. In terms of the Zanpakuto's combat ability, the difference between Shikai and Bankai depends on the individual's innate talents and training, but generally it's five to ten times greater." _

"Five to ten times? So then if someone like Kenpachi were to achieve Bankai…" Muttered Yuzu.

"I don't even want to think about it!" Flailed Keigo.

"_Astonishing, isn't it? bUt because of that, even for someone with talent, it can easily take ten or more years of training to master Bankai."_

"Wait WHAT!?"

"_Wait a second! I don't have that much time-"_

"_Of course you don't. When I say ten or twenty years, I'm talking about normal training. There are serious risks involved, but I'm taking a completely different approach with you. You're going to achieve Bankai in just three days."_

"HUH!?"

**Uryu vs Captain Kurotsuchi Part 2**

"_I see… So Tsubaki isn't fully recovered."_

"_No." Muttered Orihime as she and Uryu ran through the white washed corridors of the Seireitei. "They spent hours trying healing him last night, but…I guess they have a harder time healing each other. I'm sorry I'm not much help."_

"_Are you kidding?! You can protect us and heal us! You're a huge help!" Shouted Uryu over his shoulder._

"_Thanks." _

"Don't be so down on yourself Orihime! Like Uyu said, you're a he help! Just because you can't fight doesn't mean you're useless!" Encouraged Tatsuki.

"Thanks, Tatsuki." Smiled Orihime.

'_I'm convinced this is for the best. Orihime can bring up the rear and focus on defence and healing. The enemy's less likely to target her there. Having spent the last few day with her, I feel sure…she's not cut out for fighting. There's nothing she hates more than to see someone get hurt, even if it's the enemy. People like her shouldn't fight. Battles aren't good for her or her little friends.' Thought Uryu._

"What the HELL did you just say!?" Shouted Tatsuki after hearing Uryu's thoughts, grabbing a fist full of Uryu's shirt.

"Tatsuki!" Shouted Orihime, Yuzu, Chizuru and Keigo in shock.

"Tatsuki stop! He was right! I'm not cut out for fighting! I don't even know why I try when all I can fight are low level Hollows."

"Yeah Tatsuki, see the logic in it! He may have sounded mean but it was to protect Orihime in the end, right?" Spoke Keigo, his hands raised in a defensive manner as he spoke.

"It is not alright, Orihime." Muttered Tatsuki, before slowly letting go of Uryu's shirt and allowing Orihime to sit her back down again as they reluctantly continue to watch the memories.

"_Hey! You two!" Shouted an unknown voice from behind, halting the pair in their run. The two turn around, facing a male Shinigami facing them from around the corner. "What Squad are you with? And what are you doing here?!"_

"_W0where with the 11__th__ Squad." Stuttered Orihime._

"_Really? That's funny. I'm with the 11__th__ Squad too. We're a combat unit. Who in the 11__th__ Squad would be stupid enough to walk around without a Zanpkauto?"_

'_I blew it! I didn't realise the Squads specialized!' Thought Uryu in slight panic._

_The male Shinigami roughly grabbed Orihime's outer robes, revealing a symbol stitched within the clothing. _

"_This is the 12__th__ Squad's insignia, not the 11__th__ Squad's. But then, you wouldn't know that. Who are you really?" _

'_Aw well, so much for blending in.' Thought Uryu, already preparing to attack the lone Shinigami __but before he could make a move, the lone Shinigami suddenly crumbled to the ground; startling Uryu and Orihime._

"_Phew! That was close!" Spoke a group of Shinigami from behind the crumbled form of the Shinigami. "The nerve! Accusing follow Shinigami? What an oaf."_

"_Are you two alright?" _

"_Thank you." Thanked Orihime with relief._

"_Oh, it's the least we could do. 12__th__ Squad looks out for its own, right?"_

"_These 11__th__ Squad guys are always trying to cause with us. The Clods." Muttered another Shinigami. _

"Thank God for that!" Said Chizuru with relief.

'_Wait a second. This isn't right. Something's wrong.'_

"Oh geez! Thanks for deflating my relief there Uryu!"

'_He may have been drunk, but he had a good point. We said we belonged to the 11__th__ Squad, but we're wearing the insignia of the 12__th__ Squad. That's obviously suspicious. So why did they help us?' Realisation flashed through Uryu's eyes, his eyes widening with fear as he dashes towards Orihime._

"_Orihime! Get away from-" Before Uryu could finish an explosion erupted, blood flying and colouring the white washed walls and covering their remaining 12__th__ Squad teammates. _

Yuzu and Chizuru shrieked in shock while Tatsuki, Karin, Keigo and even Mizuiro shrink away at the gory sight.

"What was that?!" Shouted Chizuru in alarm.

"_Huh? What the…? H-hey! This isn't…W-what's going on? Unh AAAAHHHHH! CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN KUROTSUCHI! THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU SAID WE'D DO! CAPTA-" Before he could speak any further, his face swelled, before he two combusted into flames and exploded. _

"_It can't be helped. Once a grenade is thrown, it shouldn't come flying back." Spoke an eerie looking man. Said man had black and white face paint, odd golden looking cups on his ears and chin with an even stranger hat. In his hand he held a detonating device. _

"Oh my God…This guy is insane! Even Kenpachi is better than him! Orihime, Uryu, were you two alright!?" Asked a panicked Tatsuki.

"We were fine, Tatsuki." Smiled Orihime, though it was stretched, due to the awful memory of having to watch those Shinigami get blown up right in front of her.

_When the smoke cleared it revealed Orihime's shield, Uryu standing in front of his as a means of added protection. _

"_Thanks… If you hadn't called me…I…" Sobbed Orihime, her body shaking._

"_I'm just glad you reacted in time. That's because you practiced so much without using your Kotosama-your spirit chant."_

"_What about the other three people?"_

"_They're dead. But don't worry about them. You should just worry about yourself." Spoke Uryu just as the shield cracked and faded out of existence, allowing for him to glare harshly at the man responsible. _


End file.
